Aerial Navigation for Two
by Dove dubs
Summary: The Consequences of Alcohol: She groaned. Her head throbbed as though she’d been attacked with a sledgehammer. A string of Vaan/Penelo snippet drabbles. Various genres, settings and timelines.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: The ownership of the whole Final Fantasy Franchise would be something to be negotiated upon my winning of the lottery. Until then I forfeit the rights back to Square-Enix.

A/N: Just because I'm too lazy (and chicken) to take on 50 whole drabble prompts I shall attempt to write these one-liners. (haha techically I've failed for all of them since they're more than one sentence) Hopefully this can become a weekly thing.

Watch out for broken grammar rules. They're rabid!

Enjoy.

* * *

**Bad Situation**

In hindsight it probably wasn't one of her _brightest _moments, but the second she realized Vaan –the idiot – had been skimping out on sleep to earn more gil for her and the orphans, Penelo's first reaction involved casting sleep, effectively knocking out the exhausted blonde. It wasn't until Vaan began snoring softly that she realized her dilemma; how on earth was she supposed to haul his unconscious body to bed or, more importantly, keep herself from groping him.

**Possessiveness**

Vaan doesn't remember exactly when the suspicions began, but suddenly everything –the friendly chattering, the dwindling use of formalities, and the constant gifts– all transformed one day, changed before his very eyes as he found himself inexplicably reaching out and grasping his best friend's shoulder only to spin her 'round closer to himself and away from that pesky Larsa.

**First Aid**

It'd been officially one week since Penelo had fallen 'sick'. The dancer groans weakly as once again Vaan enters her tent, thrusting another unsavoury looking bowl of grey goop into her hands, and rightly disgusted Penelo mutters darkly, "Vaan..you do know I'm not really sick right?" yet when said boy gently cups her cheek and plants a chaste kiss upon her lips, all previous thoughts disappear.

**Ambition**

When Vaan smirks and announces that his dream is to become a sky-pirate as soon as possible, Penelo snorts, rolls her eyes and scoffs, "There's gotta be easier ways of fulfilling your Robin Hood complex."

**Prince**

He'd sworn to free her from the evil clutches of that damned Baanga– when Balthier and Fran first told him the news that his Penelo had been kidnapped he was sure the world had froze – and without a second thought became a criminal's accomplice for her sake, only to discover with a wrenching pang of guilt that Penelo was actually _strong,_ in fact much stronger than he and thus certainly more than capable of handling the emotional strain of being a prisoner. He was no prince in shining armour but a flighty undeserving coward.

**Calling all zombies**

When they realize the inhabitants of the Lhusu Mines are all craving hume brains and guts, Vaan and Penelo glance at each other briefly before deliberating on a strategy of getting exactly what they want (more magicite) while not having any of the crew's brains chewed out, and after an all too short hesitation, both reach some sort of silent consensus and simultaneously chorus, "We'll miss you, Balthier."

**Protective**

Penelo's mouth twitches as Vaan very obviously stations himself between his best friend and the approaching visitor knight, Velis, and vaguely exasperated by the whole ordeal, the dancer grins mischievously before reaching forward and wrapping her arms snugly 'round the blonde's waist while settling her chin comfortably on the crook of his neck. Her bold actions garnered several approving whistles from the group, especially Tomaj.

**Matchmaking**

When Penelo arrives at the picnic Filo had invited her to, she's surprised to see a grinning Kytes dragging a flushing Vaan to the table and with a gradually increasing feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she can't help but think that she's been set up.

**Serious Business**

**"**It's not right! How come _you _get to revive Penelo?" Vaan snaps irritably as Balthier, muttering the necessary incantations, ignores his whines and crouches down next to Penelo's still form. When the blonde continues to gripe, "We should've drawn straws or even rock, paper, scissors. At least that would've been fair!", Fran frowns but replies evenly " The girl did not suffer any fatal wounds; the cause for her fainting is merely an unfortunate combination of hunger and exhaustion. Be glad. It is a small matter, surely."

Vaan quietens once Penelo began to stir. "_It isn't to me."_

**Brilliant Deduction**

When a young Vaan suddenly exclaims, "Ahhh! I think I like Penelo!" one day as he sits at breakfast with Reks, eyes wide and his usual ruddy cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, the brother sighs and leans over to ruffle the younger's hair, drawling "Noooo _reaaally_?? Nobody noticed." in response, earning him an indignant glare from the smaller boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Many thanks to VTD, Qwi-Xux, IH8Abbrieviations for their lovely reviews.**

**I think I'll be posting just 10 prompts each time, mostly silly ones because I'm not too overly fond of w**_**angst**_**. Okay, so without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 2. (giggles because it rhymes, then gets shot)**

* * *

**Pirate Pets**

When Penelo first heard the news from a chuckling Basch, she dared not believe it and scrambled down the grassy knolls of Caima Hills in search for her buddy, however, even she had to admit defeat after seeing an exasperated Vaan scolding a meek baby bagoly, "No, no no! I said _sit_ on my shoulder."

She deadpanned. "Seriously Vaan, I think you've lost your mind."

**Safeguard**

Lowtown has always been a rather shady area, one riddled with ex-criminals who wouldn't hesitate to make light work of unsuspecting visitors and certainly not an ideal place for recent orphans to set up residence but as they tread, hand in hand, cautiously down the rickety stairs towards their new home, she tries to put on a brave face. Her nerves were shot raw; she feels both physically and mentally drained and knowing he must feel ten times worse after yesterday's news, squeezes his hand tightly for reassurance.

The tremulous smile he gives her is enough to almost break her heart and at that very moment, she vows to stay strong, and be his pillar of strength when all else failed him.

**Mornings**

Vaan is fairly surprised when he wakes up first in the morning – he usually sleeps so deeply that short of pinching him awake, no amount of noise could ever rouse him from his comatose state – but he doesn't really mind so he gives a loud yawn then stretches a bit before glancing down fondly at the cocooned lump snuggled warmly into his side. He rolls his eyes then rummages through the blankets, his gaze softening when he finds the girl underneath and as Penelo begins to stir he is again reminded of why he loves waking up first in mornings. Snickering, Vaan flexes his fingers experimentally; he couldn't wait.

After all, all's fair in Love and War.

**Prank**

He's the first boy she's met who keeps tugging on her braids yet finds her fascinating at the same time, and while she herself is boggled by that, Penelo can't help but be eternally thankful she's found herself the one boy she's ever known whose greatest treasure is his friends and their dreams. And during the night as Vaan gently cradles her head closer to his heart, she can only pray the joke will never be on her.

**Dolls**

Ever since they were young children, Penelo has needed at least one hug from her mom each morning. Left suddenly with no mother to soothe away her fears, Penelo's world quickly became shrouded in darkness and she'd cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke the following morning, she found herself mysteriously clutching a single rag doll. There was no name, merely a note written in a messy scrawl "_Hug me_". The night Vaan disappeared to raid the Palace, Penelo'd discovered the entirety of her bed littered with dolls.

**Penelo Sense**

Vaan may not have a lot of common sense but he understands Penelo, and so, when he watches Penelo dance happily beneath the hazy gold of dawn, he notices, plain as day, a spark twinkling merrily in her blue orbs that tells him that despite the whirlwind of change their relationship has undergone, they will be alright as long as they stay together.

**Chaperone**

When the new couple announced their plans to spend the afternoon alone together, taking particular care to stress the importance of the word 'alone,' they were pleasantly surprised by the sheer number of bobbing heads followed immediately after with a series of cat calls and congratulatory shouts. Once the well-wishing was over and the pair became tiny moving dots, three humes, one viera, one blue Baanga and one Sandsea bartender forked over two-hundred gil each to two small pair of grubby hands.

"Pleasure doing business wit- _What now, _Filo?"

"_Hurry up_! They're getting away!"

**Making a Mess**

"But...but this is _Balthier's ship_, Vaan!" Penelo protests under her breath, though the dancer doesn't move to stop her best friend from swiping a pair of coloured chalk from the ship's drawing board. Eyes gleaming mischievously, Vaan quirks an eyebrow "_Exactly_." and after offering her the other piece, begins to doodle random sketches on the pristine walls.

"Good point."

**Parting is such sweet sorrow**

Vaan stiffened, eyes widening in alarm when he heard her shriek his name and as he saw her dashing desperately round the corner, he wanted nothing more than to gather the sobbing girl into his arm, bury his head into her silken locks and never move, but he couldn't, he was arrested. His chest seized painfully and he forced a wry grin on his face for old time's sake. "Sorry Penelo! I'll treat you next time."

He hoped she got the underlying message. _Wait for me because I'll always return to you_

**Fashion Sense**

At the sight of so many tall scantily clad Viera wandering about the village of Eruyt, Vaan's eyes glaze over and an almost wistful expression steals across his face while he imagines the countless possible combinations. Penelo in that fluttery silk dress. Penelo in a lacy bikini top. Penelo wearing a hot metal th-

"Quick, Fran. Where's the nearest clothing store around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: my heart dies a little each time I write this but _sighs_ FFXII is not my property. **

A/N: ahhh! sorry for updating so late but school's really crunching down hard on me -- classes till 5:30, yah baby -- so I'll try my darndest to work on these during the weekend so I can post these up on a weekly basis, but no promises.

And oh! on a side note prompt 'Soulmates' contains a little spoiler. For those who can catch it, its the mini side quest where you run around time trying to play match maker for this fickle Viera.

And three big cheers for my lovely reviewers: Qui- Xux, VTD, and IH8Abbreviations.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

They find them bloody and beaten, the boy standing over the girl protectively, glaring up at the Archadian guards who are looming over him -- ones that must be just like those who'd impaled his brother then destroyed his home – and hoping he can hold them back, if only just for a moment, even a second, so that his best friend can run away unharmed.

**Royalty**

Penelo's only ever thought of princesses as beautiful damsels in distress, more often than not in desperate need of some gallivanting prince to come rescue her. Moreover, they'd always been like that in her mother's fairy tales and that's why she's never imagined meeting Ashe would be quite like this; their future queen was anything but weak. Strong, fiercely independent, and always steadfast in her desire to liberate her father's country, Ashe was the anti image of the perfect princess and represented everything Penelo wanted to become when she grew up. Except, she doesn't want to admit it but a part of her is secretly glad Ashe is nothing like the tragic maidens in her imagination. Even the thought makes her chest hurt. Because she knows if this were a fairy tale, Vaan might've been Ashe's knight.

**Spring Fever**

Being in love with Penelo was a bit like a sickness, he decides. His breath catches as he watches said girl doze serenely on the grass with her knees and elbows tucked in close to her body and her hair fanning out beneath her head to form a golden halo. His hand reaches timidly towards Penelo then falls when his chest begins to throbb. He strains to remember a time when her sunny disposition and cheerful affection had caused him nothing more than a funny tingling sensation, and in lieu of the jolts that happen now, the ones that start at his heart and bolt straight to his stomach whenever Penelo touches him, he can't help but wish he could return to those simpler times. And yet, as he watches her sleep and sees her lips curve into a soft smile, the knots in his stomach suddenly loosens and he is once again reminded why he'd never trade this feeling of elevation for anything. Not even for an airship.

**Newlyweds**

The moment they step into his room, he notes their happy flushed faces. The six-year-old Penelo practically glows as she shyly tells him of her plans to marry Vaan when she's all grown up. Trembling with excitement, she even holds up her finger, proudly displaying the floral engagement ring Vaan's given her earlier that day much to the boy's chagrin. Face beet red, Vaan half-heartedly waves his arms to block his brother's view of the ring then gives up, wringing his hands instead, clearly flustered with the whole situation.

"_Will you marry us?"_

And when he answers in the affirmative, their smiles burn worse than today's sun and Reks can't remember ever being prouder.

**Exhibitionist**

Even though deep down Penelo knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, whenever Vaan strides confidently into Archadia all manner of laces and frills and god only know what else will suddenly start flying up her nose as hordes after hordes of young women flock shamelessly over to the smirking sky pirate, a tiny selfish part of her would wish Vaan could take a few hints from the Archadian gentry. Her arms were already aching from prying off the last pack of girls that attached themselves onto him from their last visit. After all, when it comes down to Vaan, Penelo thinks she'd kick just about anybody's ass to keep his perfect tush beside her.

**Facial Hair**

Vaan is never bothered by the little happy sounds Penelo makes while he and she kiss, truth is, he finds it cute and even a bit endearing though when he notices Penelo has gradually been giggling more and more frequently during their trysts, he can't help but feel a prickle of hurt. Naturally, he feels more than a little embarrassed after voicing his concern when Penelo simply laughs, looking down at the blonde disbelievingly as she nips his ears murmuring, "_Nothing's wrong_, _Vaan_."

And he would've believed her too. Except she'd spent a good ten seconds longer than usual running her fingertips over his jawbone so now he couldn't decide -- having no shaver of his own-- should he steal Baltheir's or Basch's?

**Memories**

Penelo remembers the day Reks left home almost as if it were yesterday; watching Reks' kind face disappear behind the bleak brick walls was possibly the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. He had been surprisingly calm for someone who was marching off to war and just before he boarded the hovering airship, he turned around and produced a lollipop from his breast pocket. "_Here take this, Penny_," he'd said. Her vision was already blurry then and she forced a grin on her face despite a growing sense of uneasiness as he rummaged through his shabby knapsack for Vaan's present, his smile never quite reaching his eyes. Reks had given Vaan one last noogie when the buzzer sounded signaling for his immediate departure.

She still has nightmares.

**Tell-tale Heart**

The first time he heard a raucous thumping in his ear he'd thought it was an earthquake and freaked out about it; the second time he heard it he realized, pink-cheeked that the loud rhythmic pounding was being caused by his own erratic heartbeat.

**Soulmates**

A giddy Penelo is too busy trying on the new armor designs that just came into Rabanastre to notice that Vaan is staring fixedly at her, but a pretty Viera, sitting discreetly to the side, can see it all, and smiles faintly at the sight of the smitten boy. She wonders if the girl knew just how lucky she was then shakes her head and hops off the counter. It was a silly wish but she hopes that she too can one day find a lover who'd gaze at her in the same tender way.

**Dance**

At the end of the day he always slips back into their tiny home as quietly as he can, standing silently in the doorway for a while and just watching – because she'll stop dancing if she knows he's returned – and while he would love nothing more than to ask Penelo if she could one day perform the dance for him alone, a part of him understands that if he does, they can never go back to the way they were before and, right now, he doesn't know if it's worth the risk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus the idea of Reks banning Penelo from whoring herself came from Qwi-Xux (i hope you dont mind )**

A/N: Do people still read this? Oh well. Anyways, the reason this is up a day early is also the same reason why this chapter is filled with a bit more wangst than usual. Tsk. I'd switched shifts with my co-worker last week and was supposed to take over her shift today this morning. Blew it. My employer had to ring me up and demanded (albeit in a very nice way) where the _hell_ I was.

I feel so bummed. and sigh I see her tomorrow. Yippee...

So yup, Misery loves company and this became my own pity party. D

**Oh and before I forget, **

**Oreo cookies and milk for my wonderful reviewers: Qwi-xux and VTD. **

**Ps. Strawberry Peak Freans to whoever can identify the monster in 'Her Knight' ;D**

* * *

**Reservoir of Regret**

The scuffles are occurring more and more often lately. Penelo purses her lips in concentration as she cleaned the wound. The patient's brow knit together and Vaan gives a pained hiss when she finally manages to yank the last sliver of glass out of his sides. He grunts his thanks and she casts a quick cure spell to numb the pain first before working on stitching and bandaging the cuts as quickly as possible. A clammy hand weaves clumsily into hers and startled, she grasps it back as if it were a lifeline.

And as she tucks the blankets closer to his shivering body she tries to once again convince herself that this is necessary to survive. She knows it's sickening but this has become her weekly ritual and every night she prays Vaan won't hold it against her. She only wishes she hadn't promised Reks so hastily when he banned her from 'dancing' in the streets for gil all those years ago.

**Our Daily Schedule**

Vaan stared at the ceiling, shifting to find a more comfortable position on the rickety bunk. The once rhythmic thrum of the ship's engine was now deafening and he hadn't a clue why. All he knew was that he was awake and _extremely_ bored. Frustrated, he swivelled round, his eyes --already adjusted to the dim light—quickly coming to rest on the snoring form of his partner in crime in the bunk below. But before he could so much as stick out his foot she cracked open an eye and grinned.

"So you wanna sneak into Balthier's room and swap his shower gel with hair wax again?"

**Wraith**

It seemed her life was bleeding away, and for all of Penelo's hysterical pleas, she couldn't seem to force a spark of recognition back into her mother's face. Unlike the others who died immediately after becoming infected, the plague had crept slowly upon Sadrin. It wasn't until she'd collapsed one night at the bottom of the stairwell that the two realized numbly Penelo's mother had contracted the fatal disease and by then it was too late, the delirious attacks followed immediately the morning after, leaving behind the wasted shell wheezing before them now. Her face was ashen, her cheeks sallow, her eyes blank and her breath short as her fist clenched weakly at her sides.

Penelo closed her eyes. She needed to scream, kick some doors, cause some damage. Anything! She felt so many emotions she thought she would burst from containing it all. Vaan pressed his hands against his friend's heaving shoulders as sobs began to wrack her thin frame. "Penelo," he breathed, his frightened gaze seeking her tear-glazed eyes.

The only response he got was silence, and beneath them, Sadrin lay dying.

**Awkward First Times**

When Ashe breezes into the ship's storage and finds the two canoodling orphans meshed up together on the side of the wall (both making wet sucking sounds at that), she stares impassively down at their looks of embarrassed horror, grabs the mop and pivots wordlessly out the door. They both blink.

"Now, where were we?"

**Inconvenient Habits**

Because Penelo doesn't approve of anything associated with the profession of pick pocketing –especially since nowadays Vaan's always trying to test the limits by exclusively harassing the imperial guards – she approaches said thief in Lowtown, with a long list of complaints and possible bribery. Except that when she does, she catches Vaan as he's handing out several pieces of sweets to the younger orphans and finds that the look of absolute adoration on the children's face as they suck greedily away at their candies kills all the words she'd planned to have with him before they can even leave her throat.

**And Forgive Us For Our Trespasses**

The fact that Fran is chuckling at him with such unrestrained amusement is the only thing – well, that and possible rebukes from Ashe– that keeps Balthier from ending the two sniggering teens' life right now, as horrified, he stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and discovers that ribbons and braids are so not his style.

**Her Knight**

Vaan is very protective of the things he considers his own, few as those things are in the world.

Penelo has always been one of those few things, though the blonde would protest if confronted with the fact out loud.

But the truth is the truth, and Vaan admits that it's just the way he is, how he always will be.

So he steps in front of the attack like it's the most natural thing in the world.

Later, after Basch has pulled out all the needles, bandaged him up all nice and neat and Balthier's finished laughing himself hoarse, the dancer finds her big overprotective idiot and cuffs him over the head, saying, "Next time, just tell me to duck, dummy."

**Boys Need Leashes**

Penelo always prided herself for being the non-jealous type but when Kytes barges into Migelo's one morning, eyes wide and mouth agape, she finds herself disturbed at how quickly she saw red and how easy it is to simply reach out, twist Vaan's ear and say, "I'm sorry, but what's this I hear about you hugging some older chick in the waterways?'

**We are Celebrities**

When they spy their first Wanted poster he feels like it's his coming of age, he's finally crossed the threshold from boy to man. Vaan ogles reverently at the familiar faces staring back behind the glossy sheen and feels his heart accelerate with the sheer exhilaration of their find. He sneaks a peek at Penelo and the emotion increases ten folds when he sees her face split into the biggest grin ever, her eyes bright with delight. They've finally achieved their goal, their dream, to become respected, mature, memb-

"Yes, I knew it!" she crows. "My reward is bigger."

"What!"

**Drowning in Quiet**

If someone had told her she'd be her now, she would've laughed it off as impossible; things like this did not happen to Rabanastre orphans. She was certain of that.

But here she was, leaning over the sickbed and tending to the only person left she'd ever call family slip further into deliriousness. The venom was spreading and fast. She'd need to dress his wounds stat then quickly bundle him up in all sorts of garments to sweat out the poison.

When she's done, she carefully tucks the salve away and flits anxiously around the cot, gently sponging his damp forehead. And despite her great relief to see him drifted off, his breathing is still shallow and already, dark purple bruises are beginning to form underneath his eyes. Immediately her eyes well up. Penelo blinks the moisture away furiously because Vaan's always complaining how he hates the sound of her crying the most but somehow the tears kept on coming.

She hates the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Much thanks to Qwi-Xux and VTD for reviewing! You guys are so great. **

ps: papa Vaan is the best!

* * *

**Presents**

She is immediately suspicious when Vaan barges into Migelo's and fumbles excitedly at his pockets. He must've sensed her wariness, because the corner of his mouth quirks upwards and he winks cheekily as he fishes out two pink hair pieces. Her eyes widen and unconsciously she raises a hand to her mouth. He of course, takes advantage of her shock and in two quick strides he crosses the room and closes the space between them. His breath is cool against the nape of her neck and she shivers slightly as he threads his fingers through her hair, deftly pinning the hairpieces in place. When he's satisfied he straightens then leads her to a mirror and nervously asks for her opinion.

The soft sweet smile he receives is more than answer enough.

**Late, Late for a very important Date**

Their first kiss was in the aerodrome, right before Ashe's coronation when Vaan had been about to turn the key and rev the engine on. It wasn't the most opportune time to be sure. Everyone else had already set off but they'd lingered behind and then Penelo had suddenly grabbed his arm before he could grasp the wheel and moved to shyly peck his cheek. Vaan had turned abruptly at being tugged though, and when their lips brushed – just the slightest bit misaligned but perfect all the same – the blonde had a looked a mixture of daze and utter contentment while Penelo had promptly turned a lovely shade of bright pink before stuttering out their coordinates.

That night, Bash'd made them both sit through a lengthy lecture on the importance of punctuality.

**Ill-Timed**

When they first told everyone that they were going out with one another, Balthier groaned, put his feet up on a nearby table and told them to shut their mouths because one, they were supposed to be planning the strategy for the biggest battle of their lives tomorrow and two, everyone already knew anyway.

**Anniversary**

It was silly, but Penelo thought her breakfast was trying to tell her something.

She never would have pinned Vaan to be the romantic type that would pour his heart into something as mundane as a hot breakfast, but there it was anyway, despite her incredulity. A single strawberry each graced a side of the plate while two runny eggs resembling eyes were meticulously placed above a pair of slightly parted (and burnt) sausage lips. To be honest, the grinning face was rather eerie but still she leaned forward and studied it close.

After a little while, she found it and laughed out loud to herself when she did. The droopy eyes and puckered lips that looked too full – a breakfast in bed kiss. And so she smiled and dug in.

**Farewell to Boyhood**

He realizes it now. It isn't something he could fight anymore. This call of growing up, this deep seated wariness that the hugs they shared and the bunk they've slept in and the secrets and laughter and smiles between them, once so natural could never again be viewed as innocent as they had been when the two of them were still kids. Those actions feel distinctly different now; it trespasses far beyond anything he had felt as a boy. Now at last, as youth, Vaan is beginning to feel different things, experience growth and simultaneously, the full weight of what those feelings entailed.

**Preparation**

Vaan is reading them a bedtime story, and his eyes flash wickedly as he narrates the knight's adventure through a mystical forest. Most of the older kids lay sprawled on the bed but some of the younger ones drape themselves over his lap, faces animated while anxiously clinging onto his every word. The room is unusually quiet save for Vaan's hushed tones and both groups gasp in unison when the knight battles the evil sorcerer -- even the timid Bucco pumps his arms into the air in celebration over the wizard's defeat --and when the knight finally rescues the fair maiden, the girls all erupt into a fit of delighted squeals. After they've calmed, he closes the book emphatically and like a seasoned veteran, Vaan tucks them in, pats each of their heads and wishes them all sweet dreams. He then easily waves away their tired protests for more stories and shuts the lights.

And though he'll never admit it, Vaan's eagerly counting down the days until he can share these same stories with the upcoming arrival of one extra special member.

**Amazement**

He wakes up from that instant in his memories and finds himself grinning like a fool once more, even when he tells himself it has been more than two weeks since the incident. But try as he might he can't contain his happiness over the recent news anymore than he can stop himself from worrying and asking Penelo if she was 'alright' every few minutes. After all, if he closes his eyes he can still see the joy shining in Penelo's eyes, as if it were happening right now, when she told him she was pregnant.

**Shared Interests **

Penelo loves flowers, and Vaan just can't find it in himself to understand what all the fuss is about, at least until the day that Penelo drags him away from camp and into the grassy hills of the Tchita Uplands where they spent the remainder of the day picking daisies and little violet forget me nots.

Now he loves them too. If only because Penelo looks real pretty with a garland in her hair.

**Codependency**

"I feel fine," Penelo announces, once they were on their feet again, wobbly.

"I feel great," Vaan counters, and stood up a little higher than the dancer even though it ached horribly to do so. Everything was sore. His arms, his legs, heck even his head was throbbing though that was probably due to the stale air trapped within the tower.

Penelo snorted but didn't say anything after that, and inch by inch, movement by movement, they staggered forward up the spiraling flight of stairs.

One step at a time. They leaned on one another the entire way, and with great effort – and many, many name calling –eventually made it to the top all in one piece.

Together.

**Questions**

The question was bothering him again.

She could see it in the way his brows furrowed. Truth be told, the question was niggling away at the back of her mind too, she just wasn't all too keen on publicly asking the stately Viera. Which was why her jaw dropped when Vaan casually walked over to Baltheir's partner and asked "_So if male Veiras dont exist, where did you come from then, Fran_?"

In the end she would have loved to say she felt sorry for him but that'd be lying. The look on Vaan's face when he suddenly realized he'd become mute was absolutely priceless. Though of course now she'll have to spend a good half of the day comforting the sulking Vaan.

But first, she _really_ must ask for that spell from Fran.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** er. Hi again? midterm madness is almost all but over (last one's this friday)

Only back with one drabble. (_squeaks) _I'm sorry. I've been giving it a bit of thought and I think I might just stick with uploading one drabble each time for now..it's getting more and more difficult to write a scene with few a words as possible but still trying to get the whole point across and not have it sound redundant. I'm not saying I won't resume the 10 prompts, just later...maybe christmas break when I have more time on my hands to mull over stuff.

As always thanks to my lovely reviewers: Qwi-Xux, Poisonous Disaster, IH8Abbreviations, Feeny.  


* * *

**Laughs like Crystal Bells**

Finally, they reached the _Bahamut, _and after a great deal of persuasion from Basch, the queen accepted his appeal for a day's rest in preparation for the oncoming battle ahead. Lying beneath her tent, Penelo was exhausted and overwhelmingly relieved to be, for a few minutes at least, in private away from the noise, the dust and the terse voices. The heat was inescapable even here, but at least she was out of the glare of the sun.

Then she looked across at Vaan and saw the doubt in his face. He sat very still in front of the entrance, furiously polishing his sword, his hair sticking to his forehead. She was suddenly aware of the ridiculousness of their situation. It was a moment either to laugh or cry.

She smiled at him. He hesitated, searching her eyes, then slowly he smiled back, and then crawled over to her side. At last he began to laugh and reached over and took her in his arms, falling back with her, kissing her over and over again. They were tired and dirty, totally confused and far from home, but they mustn't allow it to matter. If they even once looked at it seriously, they would be crippled from trying.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**:perhaps not exactly Vaan/Penelo..The prompt turned out completely different than what I had in mind. I was originally aiming for a heart to heart talk between Vaan and Basch but I kinda liked how this turned out. More of a pairing shipping for Basch though. Could've been Basch/Ashe (war branded him a traitor in her eyes) or he had a former lover. Take it however you want.

Strawberry Sundaes to my awesome reviewers: Qwi- Xux and Feeny amd Poisonous Disaster

* * *

**Plea **

The night was quiet, only the sounds of waves lapping gently upon sandy beaches broke the silence but it provided a somewhat curious natural lullaby and so was easily tuned out. Still, it was always better to tread with caution, especially in uncharted areas, and cursing lightly, a bleary eyed Vaan soon stumbled out of his tent. Tonight was his turn to relieve Basch. He fought to stay awake but yawned anyways as he scoured the camp for the disgraced knight. When his vision focused, he was startled to see the former knight bent over, shoulders slumped, staring listlessly at the crackling embers of the campfire.

Basch looked tired; his face was marked with lines of fatigue and stress. There were shadows around his dark eyes and his mouth was pinched in a grim line.

"Looks like we'll do well tomorrow," Vaan glanced hopefully at the knight. "We're prepared. We'll drive them back. Maybe Vayne'll even surrender, eh?"

"Don't be naïve, Vaan!" Basch hissed. "I've seen war once before and afterwards, never again have I faced anything so terrifying. It's a massacre. Nobody is safe; soldiers and innocents alike are slaughtered. There is no glory in war, Vaan, only the ravaging of countries, and even then the victors are bled dry of their triumphs, their wine will taste like rot, thick with the overwhelming stench of spilt blood. Tomorrow, I want you and Penelo to stay out of the battlefield. You're both innocents and have no debts to repay like I. You must protect her, Vaan, at all costs. Promise me that. " His gaze was intense but Vaan refused to flinch.

"Penelo means the world to me but I can't just sit by tomorrow while you guys fight. I lost my brother in this war, Basch. You didn't lose anyone!"

There was no reply, save only for the sounds of crackling fire embers flickering shadows and demons across the face with a haunted past.

And the night was quiet once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Just a quickie I wrote between my bus ride to and from school. hehe and against my better judgement, I guess I got caught up in the whole Halloween craze after all. XD. Tsk, don't get me wrong; I think Halloween absolutely owns out all the other holidays (except maybe Christmas) but its always been one of my bigger pet peeve that once you hit 14 you have to give up Trick or Treating.

haha and I'm rambling now. sorry D

Enjoy!

Oh! and Jack-o-laterns to my wonderful reviewers: Qwi-Xux and Poisonous Disasters

* * *

**A Cure for Heebie Jeebies**

Penelo felt sick.The stench of mud and rotting corpses almost choked her. Another rat squeaked and ran, their claws scraping the broken cobble. Then there was a different sound: stiffer, heavier.Penelo's heart pounded in her chest and her mouth was dry. She was clenched up inside, all her muscles locked tight, her body aching from the tension of it, her mind trying not to picture the hideous, sunken flesh with its hollow sockets and leering grin, but failing. Unconsciously, her breathing turns shallow and she stifled her own need to scream as the resounding thuds of uneven footsteps drew near. Almost immediately, she angled her body closer to Vaan's, her hands instinctively groping the darkness for his own sweaty palms.

"Scared?" Vaan snickered. "I'll let you hold my hands if you want."

Penelo paled. "I'm not scared."

She was lying through her teeth now and Vaan knew it. She could see it in the way his forehead creased, his eyes suddenly turning serious as they took in her trembling form but before she could deny anything, the sounds of broken swords being dragged across ancient marble froze the words in her throat. If she strained her ears, she could even hear their pained groans rumbling from behind the arching doorways.

Her breath hitched.

Vaan turned the same instant as she did, and both saw the shadow of a Ghoul blend into the sagging walls and disappear. Penelo shook. Her hand clenched on the hilt of her dagger was like ice, clumsy, and all thumbs.

'Well, Penny, maybe you aren't. But_ I am_. _"_

The next thing she knew a steady arm had wound itself around her waist pulling her close as the familiar scent of home enveloped her senses. Tears of relief ran down her cheeks and she leaned in closer to his warmth, clinging to Vaan with all the strength she possessed, until it hurt them both, but she could not let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: um. So this is the follow up prompt to ch. 7, featuring Penelo and Ashe. Mind you, I felt bad seeing as how these two get so little screen time together and the dynamics between them really should've been expanded more in the game. I mean obviously I didnt expect the two to act like best of friends during the game, but some interaction would've been nice. Thats why I liked FFXII's epilogue so much; even though Penelo writes they lost touch with Ashe, they must've built some friendship or else there'd be nothing to lose.

And haha I'm so sorry... Im a Ashe/Bash fan too so I really really did try to write a Ashe/Bash but the prompt wouldn't let me. It kinda ran off on its own. I hope this won't disappoint, Qwi.

As always many thanks to my reviewers: Qwi-Xux, Posionous Disasters, Feeny, and SmilesAreForManiacs. I can't stress enough how wonderful you guys are.

* * *

**Mourning's End**

Penelo shifted from foot to foot impatiently as she stood in the warm white sand. She shaded her eyes. The sun was high and hot but the ocean was clear as crystal and the color was just as sharp, a sparkling jewel stretching for miles on end. Kytes and Filo would've loved this, she mused. Yet as breathtaking as the scenery was, she secretly longed for the bustling activities of the bazaar in Rabanastre, several miles south of the coast. But she was here with a purpose. There was a massive amount to accomplish first and as always so little time.

The tide had begun to rise when her thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable crunch of sand beneath sandaled feet. She heard her name and swung around. The queen graced her with a small smile, her hair sticking out in tufts as if she had run her fingers through it. Penelo relaxed.

'If you're looking for Basch, he's out fishing with Vaan and Balthier,' She supplied helpfully. 'I think they might have even caught something. Oh, wouldn't that be great?'

Ashe nodded. 'That would be quite nice, yes.' The expression on her face softened for a split second as if recalling a fond memory. The moment was so fleeting that if it were not for a brief sigh, Penelo would have been convinced it was merely her imagination. Surely, the Ashe she knew would never let her composure slip. Then again, beyond outward appearances and a few superficial habits, there was very little she knew of the woman standing beside her. No, that was wrong. She also knew Ashe became a widow at seventeen, having lost her husband soon after the wedding in the Nalbina War.

_Seventeen._

Why, she was seventeen right now but try as she might, Penelo couldn't picture her life without Vaan. To wake up everyday and know the warmth, the tenderness, of someone beside her who she knew without a question loved her too, was the greatest possible feeling. And even though it was a political marriage, she found herself wondering if Prince Rasler had loved Ashe just as deeply. There was no need to ask about Ashe's feelings; Penelo had long ago recognized the far away glaze in the queen's eyes whenever she thought she was alone.

'You should rest well tonight, Penelo. Baltheir had told me the trek to Archades is particularly taxing especially if we are to make it there in two days ti-- '

Penelo could endure it no longer.

'What was he like, Ashe?' she blurted.

The queen inhaled sharply. 'I'm sorry?'

'Prince Rasler, I mean. What was he like?' she blushed furiously. 'You still think of him don't you. Because you always seem so sad…'

Ashe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ' Rasler was..kind and very gentle. He was everything a girl could wish for. I didn't marry for love, Penelo, but sometimes when I'm with him, I could fool myself that I did.' She smiled wistfully. 'And while our time together may have been cut short, I have no regrets. We were genuinely happy.'

Unconsciously, Penelo looked away. After losing her parents and Reks, experience had taught her to despise the words 'I'm sorry.

She was still left groping for words when Ashe rose, meticulously brushing the sand off her skirt as she headed towards the returning men.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry this took so long; I've got a couple of papers and lab reports due this week. And I know its not much for a weeks wait almost, but I hope you guys will be satisfied with this one. :D

Again, thank -you thank-you thank- you to all my pweety (and wonderfully awesome) reviewers: Feeny, Poisonous Disaster, IH8Abbrieviations, and Qwi-Xux.

Oh. and I found this fantastic site last night during my weekly forum skims about real life FFXII characters. It's hilarious. I've posted the link on my bio if anyone wants a look see. I love the authors choice for Penelo; Vaan not so much. But Balthier looks so yummy I can gobble him up.

* * *

**You Leave me Breathless**

They'd arrived home some time after the stars came out but still the cool of the evening could not overcome the heat and heavy air of Lowtown.

The first thing he'd wanted to do was rip off the itchingly tight shirt then sneak away to shred the remains but Penelo's presence stopped him. Even though the shirt's collar had him practically in a chokehold, he was all too familiar with Penelo's lectures and certainly too tired to even pretend to listen. So instead he sat on the edge of their mattress, a glass of water at his side, trying to unbutton his shirt while waiting for Penelo to finish her shower.

He gave up after a few minutes. He hadn't even successfully removed his cufflinks and already his fingers were sore.

He squinted then mentally cursed the too puny buttons. Why'd they even bother making them so small? As far as he was concerned, ruffles and laces were reserved for pansies and pint sized emperors; real men ought to wear only to wear the bare minimum. Nothing fancy or requiring too many layers - they almost always invariably involved buttons– but instead something simple yet sufficient enough to protect him from the weather. Like a metal vest.

"The coronation was nice, wasn't it, Vaan?" Penelo's voice floated cheerfully from the bathroom, breaking his thoughts. "Ashe is going to make such a wonderful queen."

"Yeah," he grunted, suddenly noticing the light pressure against his back and turning his head down to see Penelo's hands resting on his shoulders. Her eyes crinkled and a smile spread across her face at the memory.

"And weren't the music and the flowers lovely?. Oh! I saw Larsa and Basch too – I had no idea they were coming tonight. And you should've seen the look on Ashe's face when Basch arrived. She looked so happy. They'd make a cute couple, don't you think?" Penelo pressed, sitting down and handing him a comb.

'Mhm." He agreed, nodding half-heartedly as he slowly untangled the knots in her hair. Penelo beamed at him. Her hair was still damp and hung limply over her night shirt. He wanted to catch a strand and kiss it.

"And the dancing," Penelo sighed happily.

He winced. There had been lots of dancing, he remembered.

Almost too much.

And not just with that sneaky Larsa with his poufy sleeves and knee high boots. Oh no. There'd also been all sorts of Archadian and Dalmascan gentry lining up and asking Penelo for a dance. At first she refused them all but then the music switched to a promenade and suddenly Penelo was whisked away from his arms. He had spent the remaining hour of the party sulking in a corner.

It really was a shame the party was masquerade. Otherwise he could've compiled a list of names and send it straight to Balthier, titled The Top Ten Richest Men in Ivalice. The old man wouldn't be able to take off fast enough.

"Hey, didn't Ashe look stunning tonight in her pink gown?" Penelo continued. "I wish I had a swishy dress like hers."

Penelo had chosen to wear a sunny yellow dress with a dark navy sash around her waist, highlighting the blue in her eyes. She also traded in her pigtails for an elegant bun, weaving several small primroses into her hair. When he first saw her in the dress earlier that evening, his eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets, and he'd only barely managed to hide his blushing from Penelo by blaming it on the tight shirt collar. And when they finally danced together, all he could see was her bright eyes and even sweeter smile as she gently led him across the ballroom floor. It was all he could do to not pull her closer in a crushing embrace and kiss her but Larsa was watching and even he was not that cruel.

"Huh, whatcha say, Pen?" he asked, suddenly aware Penelo was waiting for an answer.

Penelo sighed. "I said, didn't Ashe look stunning tonight in her pink dress, Vaan?"

He cupped her face, smiling as she tried to twist away, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah," he breathed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "She did."

She blushed hotly underneath his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing, " he quipped then thought better of it. He put on his best sheepish look. "Nothing, except these stupid buttons just won't come off. Could you help me out here, Pen? Believe me, I've tried."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Now sit still."

And as Penelo leaned in to unbutton his shirt he got a good whiff of the shampoo she'd just used. Her brows furrowed in concentration while she worked on the teeny buttons and he grinned. He didn't even protest when she yanked his collar. After all, if she was this close -and she was, he could even count the freckles on her cheek - it was worth the pain.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hi, sorry this is late. I've got another chapter in the works and it should be out by friday, haha, so I hope thats enough to pacify you guys. :D

And thank you so much to my reviewers: Qwi-Xux, IH8ABBREVIATIONS, Poisonous Disasters and Feeny. Id give you all my halloween candies except I've pretty much eaten it all. It was slim pickings this year. Again. *tears*

ps. am I the only one who hates ffn's new account system? I honestly can't find my way around; I prefer the old left column links to these new top bar tabs.

* * *

**5 Clothing Mishaps**

1.

The shop keeper takes one slow look at the unlikely band of travelers in front of him and promptly sticks his nose in the air; "I'm sorry _sir,_" he says, and eyes Vaan with barely concealed distaste, "but we are not _that_ kind of establishment. Please take your…entertainment interests elsewhere. The rest of you, though, may enter."

2.

In the end, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Considering the prissy get ups the old man and Larsa always wore – how did they even manage to breathe with such tight collars on? –he could've easily guessed the tumultuous reaction his bare midriff would cause in the prudish city of Archades. But what he hadn't expected was the severe division of responses between the sexes. As he strolled around the city's plaza, he was taken aback by the sheer amount of men shaking their fists and glaring at him from all four directions. He might even have feared for his safety but one thing made it all worthwhile; hordes of young ladies, all different ages, kept flocking towards him. Wherever he went, there were girls. Tall ones, short ones; chubby ones, skinny ones. Giggly girls and simpery girls and girls who talked in breathy voices. And though Vaan never paid any attention to the fawning gaggle of girls – he only had eyes for one girl – he'd long ago found their use.

For wherever there were girls, Penelo was bound to be jealous.

And nothing tasted better than make-up kisses.

3.

Vaan never expected his second trip to Erupt to be so welcoming. Based on the events which occurred during his last visit, he'd swear the Viera would cast some fearful magick then boot him straight out of their tiny village, leaving him at the mercy of the prowling monsters. But no, this time all the scantily clad Viera were smiles and sunshine. Even Jote was clapping politely.

Nothing clicked in his head until one of the younger Viera – he thinks it was Myrn – approached him with a broad grin and slung an arm around his shoulders, declaring "You're one of us now."

4.

He almost didn't want to give up his blanket; he was so cold. In fact, he even wished he had invested in a shirt before they began their suicide trek across the Paramina Rifts. Nothing could have prepared him for this numbing freeze. He blew on his hands again. His muscles ached painfully in the icy chill. His teeth were chattering and each puff of breath rose and curled like steam in the frigid air. But Penelo was squirming too in her sleep. She looked so small shivering underneath the thin covers, her knees drawn up to conserve the heat.

And try as he might, he could never ignore her.

5.

_Squeak_

Tired, he clapped his hands over his ears. He was heading home, _damnit_, he did not need this. To be honest the noise had been bothering him for quite some time now. It began little over a week ago, with an almost inaudible _creak. _Except it didn't stay as a creak. Oh no, the sound gradually built up in momentum until it reached its zenith as this incessant high pitched squeak. He rounded another corner. Every day from sun up to sun down, it was _squeak creak squeak creak. _He wasn't even able to hear himself think anymore - not that he did a lot of self reflection before, but it was nice to have the option. Still griping, he spied Penelo and the kids playing near the fountains and instinctively his feet marched faster in their direction. But the worst part, he thinks, was not being able to pinpoint the exact origins of the sound. If it was a stalker rat, he'd squash it flat in a matter of seco-

"My god, Vaan! Are you rusting!?!"

_Oh. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: this actually isn't what Id intended to upload. The chapter I was refering to in the previous A/N note is still sitting on my computer =_=. Hit a snag halfway through and didn't know quite how to word the situation. It will (hopefully) be posted this weekend so stay tuned.

*hands out chocolates and flowers to Qwi-xux anf Poisonous Disaster* My deepest thanks to you guys for all your reviews thus far. I always love hearing feedback from the both of you; it never fails to brighten up my day. :D

**

* * *

**

**T****winkle little stars**

It was another quiet night on the shores of Phon Coast. Dusk had fallen hours ago and the tiny slivered moon glistened brightly over the calm waters. A content Vaan lay gazing at the night sky, secretely pleased with himself for stalling their journey one more night. Sights like this were hard to come by, especially in the crowded city of Rabanastre, and should be treasured. Overhead, a plethora of stars twinkled and he watched them lazily from his position on the soft sands. There were so many. It was as if someone had poured out all contents of a giant jewlery box and flung out each individual piece into the heavens, he mused. His fingers twitched reflexively -he wanted to steal all the stars from the skies then string them into a necklace.

"Pisces." Penelo shifted comfortably where her head was pillowed upon his chest so she could point to a cluster of winking lights. Vaan's breathing, coupled with his steady heartbeat, was slowly lulling her to sleep. He was so deliciously warm and she cuddled closer into the crook of his shoulder, sighing happily when the boy tightened his hold protectively around her waist. Chuckling, Vaan's eyes softened as glanced down at her before lifting his gaze towards the indicated spot.

"Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: argh again this is not the one I wanted to upload. I'll probably be mulling that one over for quite a while, it seems like. On the plus side, I did get to finally end this chapter the way I originally intended too after chatting with Qwi-Xux last night : D

And once again, a big hand of applause to my reviwers: Poisonous Disasters and Qwi-xux.

* * *

5 Wedding Bells

1.

Their wedding day had been typical of the late spring. The scent of freshly cut lilies hovered faintly in the air and the sound of birdsong trilling sweetly in the early morn serenaded the celebration for the happy couple. Glittering sunshine streamed through the cracks in the roof, the sun beams dancing about the bride in a golden waltz of pleasure. The combination of excitement and joyful anticipation sent her own heart reeling in a beating frenzy, she could hardly breathe. All her attention was focused on the groom's stiff shoulders and her grin broadened even more as she saw him relax, his face an image of utter contentment, at the arrival of his queen to the altar.

And when Ashe and Basch finally kissed, she could think of no couple more deserving of happiness than they.

2.

The wedding reception was everything Penelo imagined it would be and more, enthusiastic guests elbowed their way to the front to toast the happy bride and groom; dinner tables groaning with more food and champagne than the crowd could possibly consume; dancing, oh the dancing, with the bride swirling around in a dress gorgeous enough to rival the stars themselves. She had to close her eyes against the visions threatening to overwhelm her.

3.

When the time came for the final farewells where the bride would cast her bouquet to the unmarried women, Ashe stood on the steps of the ancient church, her back turned toward the excited throng of eager hopefuls. With a huge grin, the queen flung the flowers then watched it loop twice in the air before landing unerringly into Penelo's hands. The women all crowded forward around the young dancer, patting her shoulders and offering their sincere congratulations while Penelo blushed, staring at the flowers in disbelief.

4.

A few moments after she caught the bouquet Penelo politely excused herself from the scene to search for Vaan. She found him standing alone near the balcony, bathed in the light of the dying sun as he gazed out of the terrace like he was a million miles away. There was a flask in his hand, and every so often he would swirl it once before taking a sip. Stifling a giggle, Penelo watched him for a second more then laughed as Vaan ended up coughing most of what he drank back up again. His face broke out into a huge grin and he straightened immediately saw her approach. His blue eyes appeared impossibly dark, they were like twin pools, never-ending, and she thinks she can drown herself in them. Still smiling, he made a motion for her to join him and offered her his hand. As soon as she grasped it she thought her heart had stopped; a slim, tiny band of cool metal was pressed gently between her palms and his.

5.

Their wedding had been typical of early summer. It was the ceremony she'd always wanted, surrounded by friends and family. Filo had pleaded for the role of flower girl and Penelo had extended the invitation for the position of maid of honor to both Fran and Ashe. Likewise, she knew Vaan had secretly asked Basch and Balthier to be his best men. Excitement had fluttered in her chest so fiercely until she almost daren't breathe lest she woke up and discover it was all but the sweetest dream she'd ever dreamed. Inside, the church was cool. The stained glass of the windows shone like jewels thrown up against the sun. A flurry of wind had blown her skirt around her but she took no notice. All she had seen after she entered the aisle on Tomaj's arm were Vaan's broad shoulders and his slicked back hair (courtesy of Balthier, no doubt), and then his face as he could not resist turning towards her. When she neared, she saw his eyes widen slightly and flushed happily while he threaded his fingers through hers.

"Are you ready, Pen?" Vaan had whispered in her ear, "It's time for our own Happily Ever After to begin now." before kissing her soundly to seal their vows.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: hi again everyone!

And like always, thank-yous are in order: Qwi-xux and Difficile, you guys both rock!

*wipes back the steam* er..this one is rather heated. I've been talking to Qwi-Xux and I've decided to tackle a 10 chapter prompt following the course of Penelo's pregnancy. And before anyone starts, I know a pregnancy is 9 months but the baby has to be made (duh) so this is techically the pilot chapter. Ta dA.

And no worries. Its not a lemon- the most I'd say it was is a T. or maybe T+ for all those prudes. Its also my first time writing such a fic, so if the flow is awkward...um. that's why. Feedback as always is greatly appreciated. :D :D

* * *

**Pilot: First Time for Everthing**

"There it is," Vaan whispered loudly as he peered into the drawer of Chancellor Dhris' ornate mahogany china cabinet. "Just where Orme said it would be."

Penelo gently shut the door behind them and crept into the Chancellor's darkened sitting room. Her footsteps were masked by the thick, flowered carpet. "Well he ought to know, he's the one who polishes the collection. According to the rumors, the Chancellor's even banned the access to this room from all other staff members - nobody but Orme is allowed to touch them."

Vaan's toothy grin was evident in the moonlight streaming in from the open picture window. "I can just see it now," he announced, lowering his voice dramatically. "Foul marauders sneak into hapless Lord Chancellor's home during the dead of night , stealing prized collection of rare Rozarrian rubies." He replaced Dhris' beloved jewels with the similar sized red crystals he'd bartered off some vendor in Balfonheim. "It'll be a real riot the next time the old fart walks in to admire his jewels; he'll never know what hit him.!"

Penelo laughed as she carefully wrapped the real rubies up in a faded old yellow cloth then shoved it into their rucksack. "Especially since it's his own butler who's betraying him; Dhris should have never threatened to send him and his family back to Old Archades."

"Can't say I blame the poor fellow, he was bound to crack some day. A man can only stand so much yelling and nagging in a lifetime." Vaan said, looking pointedly at Penelo.

"Oh give it a rest, Vaan," snapped Penelo, glaring half heartedly at Vaan, who flashed her a charming smile. "If I'm not there to keep you on your toes, who knows what trouble you'd get yourself in. Don't you remember that time - Oh wait, let me see- when you decided to raid the Royal Treasury? _All by yourself. _What'd happened then, Vaan? Oh that's right, you landed yourself in jail!"

Vaan scowled. "That was a one-time thing. Believe me, Penelo, it'd never happen again."

"I know," she replied quickly. The exasperation in her eyes was gone, replaced by a brightness and warmth that made him want to throw his arms around her and crush her to him. "I'm glad."

He grunted then returned to arranging the substitute stones, mollified.

"I still can't see how you managed to convince Orme to give you the key for the lock though," Penelo continued. " If I were him, I'd demand for more than a 15% share in profits; it practically feels like a double robbery. "

"Ingenious, eh? This is definitely one of my better ideas." Vaan made a production of wiping his hands on his pants and Penelo bit back her retort. He was preening. "All in a day's work for the Fearsome Sky-Pirate Vaan. And don't worry, Pen. We'll give back Orme his fair share too. Now, what do you say to going home? All this talk of money and figures is making me hungry."

That was where their brilliant plan hit a snag.

"Uh oh." Penelo frantically rattled the glass doorknob. "Vaan, the door's not opening!"

"What!?" Vaan shouldered Penelo out of the way and tried for himself. "Hmm. You're right. Looks like the door's locked."

"Oh, this is just great. Now what, genius?" Penelo whispered furiously.

Vaan slung an arm around the girl's neck and pressed a wet, noisy smack onto Penelo's cheek. "I like you when you're sarcastic," he decided, beaming.

Penelo blushed slightly but pulled away, albeit somewhat reluctantly. "No, Vaan, not right now. We left our weapons on the airship, remember? Because _someone_ was whining about them being too much of a hassle to carry. I mean it, Vaan, if the guards finds us lurking around and alerts Lord Dhris then we'll _really_ be in trouble. As if the bounty on our heads aren't high enough…" Penelo trailed off, shuddering.

"Awww Penelo. We've faced worse before, haven't we?" Vaan stated airily. "Anyways, we can take them on I'd bet. They're probably all brawns and no brains – we'll run circles around them! "

Penelo sighed heavily. She was, as usual, utterly unequipped to deal with Vaan's brand of logic. "And since when are we ever that lucky?"

Vaan went on, as though Penelo hadn't spoken. "In fact you can even say there's absolutely nothing for us to do except wait until they barge in and let us free." Vaan lazily fingered one of Penelo's braids and reeled her in. "So you wanna make-out, Pen?"

"What, _here_? Vaan are you…mmph!"

Vaan had always been super at running his mouth – during the first few years after his parents' death, Vaan used to earn quite a bit of gil standing around the Rabanastre's plaza, badgering the occasional tourist into listening to his rendition of the city's great histories; of course they were all lies – so naturally kissing bore no sort of challenge for him . It was funny, she mused, despite how it had been three long years since Ashe was restored to her throne and they've announced their status as a couple, Vaan's kisses always managed to take her by surprise. This one was no exception – it only took mere seconds for Penelo to fully melt against her best friend. She opened her mouth eagerly, her hands fisting the back of Vaan's shirt and pulling him closer. Sure, it wasn't a great time to be kissing Vaan but Penelo had long since given up resisting the lure of Vaan's mouth. From stirring speeches and incontestable – sometimes even bordering insanity – reasoning to heart-stopping kissing…somehow it seemed to be a natural evolution of their relationship.

Vaan tugged Penelo down on the thick, plush carpet, still kissing her in that enthusiastic, messy _Vaan_ way that had become so familiar over the past few years. He ended up with Penelo sprawled over top of him, her eyes were glazed and her hands tangled in his messy hair as she deepened their kiss. With a smirk, he flipped her over, broad hands sweeping down to caress her cheek. Her eyes were closed in relish. Moaning, she hooked a leg around Vaan's waist so that there wasn't even one _centimeter_ of space between them and kissed him back as passionately as she could.

Much to her dismay, Vaan broke the kiss, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"Admit it," Vaan murmured against Penelo's temple, the skin there burning hotly with a soft lick of his tongue. "I have the best ideas _ever_."

"Don't spoil this by talking," Penelo gasped back and set about tracing the curve of the inside of Vaan's mouth with her tongue. Vaan groaned her name and squirmed against her, his hips grinding roughly against her thighs as if in a rhythmic trance.

The passing of time ceased and seemed to lose all meaning; seconds became hours and minutes became seconds. When the two finally came up for air, neither of them thought– nor cared enough, really – to check the ornate grandfather clock, before tumbling back down into each other's arms again. Their next kiss was tentative, lighter and more sweet, like liquid honey. Eyes fluttering open, Vaan tilted his head a little, trying to find the perfect angle. His eyes snapped open when Penelo cupped his right cheek, repositioning his head.

"I love you." She met his gaze directly, warmly and for the second time that night, Vaan lost himself in an overwhelming world of brilliant blue. His heart hammered furiously in his chest, so hard it was almost painful but he couldn't bear to look away from her. Vaan caught her fingers as they trailed delicately over his shoulders then down the smooth curve of his bicep, and on impulse he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"I know."

Penelo shivered at his touch and the accompanying sigh made him flush. Vaan could feel his pulse beating through his body, the sensation concentrated in his groin.

Except this was as far as they'd ever went. They had come close, once or twice before this yet they'd always managed to get themselves under control. Suddenly, the thought of stopping now tore maddeningly at him but he accepts it as Penelo's choice and pulled away from her, eyes hidden beneath shaggy bangs as he stared at their hands, still intertwined.

"We," Vaan hated himself for even starting to say it, "shouldn't."

Penelo didn't waste any time with arguing. She too knew this was where they'd always stopped but one look into his eyes and she understood he'd never willingly hurt her. She kissed him again, delightedly savoring the way his lips responded immediately to hers. That was enough; her mind was made up. She leaned into him, gently nipping his ears, as her hands worked swiftly underneath to undo his belt buckle. Vaan swallowed a gasp.

Even in the dark, Penelo's eyes were luminous. "It's alright. I'm ready."

***

The next morning, the whole mansion was rudely jarred awake by the horrified shouts of several of Dhris' early morning patrol guards. And though the thieves themselves were never caught apparently just the sight of them was so traumatizing, one of the younger guards officially resigned within the following hour.

***

"…! That guy did not_ quit_ because he saw my butt, Penelo! Hey! No! Stop giggling!..It's because they're Archadians- they'll faint over anything that isn't covered from head to toe in frills and buttons or..or a ton of heavy metal. Hey! Are you still listening? Wait. No, come back here! _Peneloooo!_"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Apologies everyone for posting this up so late. This week was my last week for school and so I was swamped with homework assignments and last minute term papers. Its not even funny -every morning, I had to literally wade in my own pool of textbooks and papers to get out of my room. Martha Stewart would have had a heart attack _and _an embolism. Yes, my room was _that_ messy.

haha. and I was SUPER thrilled with all the feedback I got from my last chapter. Thank-you so much you guys!!*Hands out Hershey Kisses to: Qwi-Xux, Feeny, Poisonous Disaster, and IH8Abbreviations.* You guys are fantastic!

So lets get the story rolling.

* * *

**First Trimester:Secret is out**

When Vaan awoke, it was to the rattling thunder of a dozen cart wheels striking the pavement as the streets of Lowtown slowly bustled to life, men, women, and children, all dressed up and ready to greet the morning. His first instinct was to bury his face in a pillow, muffling the noises for a brief second. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be able to shirk back underneath the warm covers and drift off, again, into sweet and pleasant dreams.

But try as he might, Vaan couldn't fall back to sleep. He groaned, turned over and squinted at the ceiling. That was the disadvantage to living so close to the South gate, albeit it may have been much less of a hassle for them to slip in and out of the city, but it also meant come the crack of dawn, neither he nor Penelo could ever get some shut-eye.

He glanced back to the girl nestled in his arms, worried that the clamor outside had wakened her but Penelo squirmed only once before snuggling closer to his body for warmth, snoring softly. Vaan just smiled, gently pressing his forehead to hers as he stared down at her face. She always slept like that – curled up on her side. Her brows were knit and she looked tense.

Even now, memories of their past travels haunted him too. Sometimes he'd wake drenched in sweat, half expecting to glimpse the glowing red eyes of a skull defender leering inches away from his own. Like they say, old fears died hard. Maybe that's why Penelo was curled up like that in her sleep; though as children she hadn't done that. When they had been younger and allowed to share the same room, if she didn't get the bed all to herself, she usually ended up kicking him and Reks in her sleep before she would push and roll over them in the process of taking over the entire bed.

Vaan snaked his hands around her shoulders and righted Penelo, the top of her head just grazing his chin. He breathed in deeply, a sweet, delicious scent ticking his nose although he was slightly perturbed to discover her hair was limp and darker than the pale flyaway wisps he remembered.

Suddenly without warning, Penelo's lashes fluttered open, then she bolted upright in bed and before Vaan could even blink, she was already making a mad dash for the bathroom. From what he could hear in the bedroom, it clearly sounded nothing like a nature's call.

And that was never a good sign.

"Penelo? Pen, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. He could hear Penelo breathing quickly, shallowly, and with a funny rasping sound that made his heart lurch. He became very aware of the blood pounding his ears. This sound..it brought back, so vividly, the terrible feeling of helplessness that engulfed him during the weeks leading to his parent's deaths.

He paled.

Panicked, he made a beeline for the bathroom and flung the door open, his stomach twisting into knots at the sight of Penelo. She was trembling, hunched over on the floor and clutching the toilet as if it was her life line. But she was alright.

Still shaking himself, Vaan let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He rushed over to her side.

"Here, let me," he murmured, crouching behind her instantly, helping her stand. "Let me help, Pen." He brushed the hair away from her face, feeling her clammy forehead, the flush of her cheeks.

Slowly, Vaan guided her to the sink, standing a couple of inches behind her in case her body decided to give in and collapse. While Penelo rinsed her mouth, he redid her hair in a clumsy braid.

He reached for her hand to hold. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think the worst is over. Still feel a bit nauseated though."

Exhaling, Vaan let the relief seep into him. Then he took a step closer, tracing the delicate curve of her cheek, letting his fingers trail lightly down her arm. He locked his eyes on her. "Penelo, what's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing!" He frowned. "You can tell me. Are..are you sick? Because if you are, you're coming with me to see Lylian whether you like it or not – even if I have to haul you there myself. Wait, no, never mind. We're going down _now_."

He grabbed her shoulders and was just about to steer her to the door when he heard Penelo's laughter ringing in his ears. In fact she was guffawing so hard, he couldn't help but touch the backside of his hand to her forehead to see if she'd gone mad with fever.

She was still giggling as she waved his hand away impatiently. "Stop hovering, Vaan. It's not what you think so quit fussing. I'm not sick, " Her eyes were bright and her lips quivered with excitement. "_I'm pregnant_."

He felt his jaw slacken and he knew he was gaping. He didn't even notice when Penelo reached over and closed his mouth with a smirk. Nothing could have prepared him for this and he collapsed on the toilet seat. His mind was whirling.

_Penelo, pregnant?_

Suddenly, Vaan was on his feet, grinning from ear to ear. In two quick strides he closed the distance between them, rubbing her fingers with his own.

"Really?" he asked softly, his eyes wide with wonder. His hands still held hers and Penelo gave them a quick, reassuring squeeze.

"Really."

Looking into his wife's shining blue eyes and picturing a chubby baby with matching eyes, he almost cried.

Penelo laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "See, I always knew you were a big softie." she whispered into his ear.

Vaan didn't trust himself to speak so he pulled her closer, if that were possible, and planted a kiss on her forehead. They stayed like this for a few moments, neither saying a word, just reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms when Vaan pulled back, if reluctantly.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier, Pen. Don't you think I'd want to know?"

"Yes," Penelo replied, rolling her eyes. "But I had to make sure."

"That the baby is mine?" he quipped, his eyes twinkling.

She smacked his arm. "No. Of course it's yours." Penelo snorted, dancing out of his reach as she wagged her finger in front of his face. "I'll have you remember Vaan, you helped make this baby too."

The memories of that fateful night resurfaced and Vaan colored instantly.

"I just wanted to be absolutely positive," she continued. "that I was pregnant before I told you. I didn't want you hoping.. only to be disappointed."

Now it was his turn to laugh.

Still snickering, Vaan gathered his protesting wife in his arms. "That's just dumb Penelo. I could never be disappointed in you." He tapped his head in mock exasperation. "And people say _I'm_ stupid. "


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: YAY*claps hands* I finished one exam already so three more to go! Then its all about Freedom, baby!

*hands out hershey kisses to: Qwi-Xux and Maudiebeans* Thanks for the reviews!

And *pops upon a bottle of champagne* I've passed the 2500 hit mark!! *hugs each reviewer* Even if you don't comment, thank you so much! I never imagined I'd get so many hits when I first began this story! And Of course to those who do review, thanks don't even seem enough. I love you guys!!

* * *

**Second Trimester: Kicks like _muscled_ butterfies**

'And don't you dare forget my sweetened gimble stalks,' Penelo huffed. 'You can always head over to the bazaar _later_ to see if they imported any ship parts but right now I want you to march your skinny butt down to the markets, Vaan.'

Vaan chuckled and patted his wife's protruding belly. 'So today's gimble stalks eh? Good for you, baby. You're finally making mummy eat something healthy for a change.'

Two nights ago he was dragged kicking and screaming from sleep by a series of pokes and prods by a pair of very persistent fingers and when he'd refused to give in, they'd migrated north and pinched his nose until he surrendered. As it happened his wife was craving Yensa fins drizzled in hard caramel and the next thing Vaan knew, he was handed a coin purse, told he couldn't come back until he had the goods, then turned out the door with a hefty order to 'Just get on with it!' Never mind the streets were nearly pitch dark and every respectable merchant would have locked up hours ago. He could still remember swallowing his pride and randomly knocking on stranger's homes and asking them if they had any extra Yensa fins or a bottle of caramel to spare. And before the night was done, he was sure he'd garnered more strange looks during that one search than he had in all his years of life.

Now Vaan shuddered at the memory. Given a choice he'd rather _not_ have a repeat of that night.

Penelo reddened and stamped her foot impatiently. 'You know as well as I do that I can't help it! Now go.' She stuck an arm out imperiously.

Vaan winked. 'Say pretty please.'

'_Please.'_

Vaan wisely chose to ignore his wife's lack of humour. _Hormones. _'We can talk more about this week's dinner menu later- when I get back from the markets,' he said cheerfully. 'Now go get some rest, you two.' He kissed Penelo on the cheek and patted her bump again. 'See you in a bit, Pen.'

Mollified, Penelo leaned on the doorway and watched Vaan disappear amongst the throng of crowds. Then she slipped back inside and lowered herself into bed. She hoped he'd come home soon. But knowing Vaan, she knew his return could take anywhere between half an hour to the whole afternoon, depending on what was for sale and who the merchant was. Her husband loved to haggle and nothing gave him more satisfaction than when the opponent grudgingly lowers his prices.

Penelo absently rubbed her stomach. She could still see the excitement in Vaan's face when he told her about his latest conquest last week. He'd run straight home from the bazaar after striking the bargain. He was sweaty and panting hard but his enthusiasm still shone through as he took her gently by the hand and led her to the stall. She remembers gasping and her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the tiniest, most perfect baby crib she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a traditional four feet rocker. The wood, painted a creamy white, was handsomely carven and etched onto the headboards were pictures of dancing chocobos and moogles with balloons. And according to Vaan it was going to be delivered in about five day's time.

She could hardly wait!

At first they hadn't meant to spend so much time on the nursery – not knowing whether the baby was a boy or girl, they only bought the bare necessities and had agreed to wait until the baby was born– but ever since she received a clean bill of health from the healer two weeks ago, Vaan had gone nuts. In fact he was so thrilled that day he came home staggering under the weight of about a dozen or so chocobo plushies. His eyes were bright and he was smiling that goofy grin she adored so much. And when he cried out 'Surprise!' she didn't know whether to laugh or scold him.

But when it happened again for the third night in a row, Penelo did scold him.

Penelo sighed and sat up straighter. Thinking back she doesn't know if it really did much good. Although Vaan gradually eased on the spending, every so often she'd still wake from a nap and discover some small trinket like a rattle placed upon her bedside cabinet. And each time she'd roll her eyes before plucking it up and putting it into the nursery.

Penelo had no doubt Vaan was going to become a doting father and spoil all their future children silly.

And speaking of which, what was taking him so long?

At the very least, an hour must've gone by and did she or did she not tell him to come straight home with her gimble stalks! Grumbling, Penelo swung her feet idly over the edge for a moment then slid out of bed, quitting the room and then home altogether. She made sure to lock the door – thieves were always abundant in Lowtown- and exchanged a hello with Old Dalan before setting off to find Vaan.

Penelo was just half way up the stairs when she felt the baby give a very sudden kick. It didn't hurt and it wasn't very hard but the surprise was enough to make her stop in her tracks. Instinctively, her free hand flew to her stomach. Truthfully she'd been experiencing the baby squirming inside of her for about a week now but it'd always been light flutters and nothing more. This was different_. _This was incredible. Amazement rose within her as she felt her baby's feet – or were they hands- for the very first time.

'_Penelo?'_

Her head jerked up, she'd recognized that voice anywhere. And sure enough Vaan was peering worriedly down at her from the stair's gate. 'What's wrong?'

She shook her head, then quick as a bullet she ran up the remaining stairs and launched herself into his arms. Laughing, Vaan dropped the groceries, kissed her then swung her round twice.

'Hey don't eat me!' he joked once he sets her down. 'I've got your gimb-'

'Oh quick, Vaan!' she cried breathlessly, grabbing his hands and pressing them against her stomach. 'The baby was kicking.'

His eyes widened in understanding and he immediately went on his knees, his face split into a gigantic grin. After a few seconds with no kicks, he glanced up at Penelo and shook his head. She shushed him and told to be patient.

'Are you sure it's not indigestion?' Penelo could see he was trying to keep a straight face but his shoulders were shaking.

'_Yes,'_ she replied heatedly.

'I don't know, Pen. Those fried Malboro fruits you made for breakfast today were pretty..'

She glared at him. 'Pretty what, Vaan? Finish that sentence.'

'…tasty. Maybe we can even have it again toni –' he stopped abruptly and stared wonderingly at Penelo . His eyes were like saucers. 'I felt it, Pen! I felt the baby kicking.' Still shaking with excitement, Vaan rubbed the spot almost reverently. 'Hey, baby. It's your handsome daddy.'

The baby gave another great kick as if to say '_Oh, I'm sure_.' and Penelo giggled. Vaan shot her a hurt look before turning back to her belly.

They remained like that for a while longer, both murmuring to the baby, until the kicks grew less frequent and Penelo was sure the baby must've nodded off back to sleep. After waiting few seconds, she extended her hand to Vaan and he took it reluctantly but not before pressing his lips to her bulge one last time. 'Good Night, baby. Mummy and Daddy loves you very much.'

And though neither of them spoke as they made their way back towards their home, Penelo knew no matter what happens afterwards their baby will become the greatest adventure they'll ever embark upon together. She felt her heart would burst.

They were going to be parents!

She squeezed Vaan's hand lightly and beamed sunnily at him when he grins back.

And never in her life had Penelo felt such happiness as she did now.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**: erm. I honestly don't have an excuse as to why this is so late. When I first sat down to type the prompt a little over a week ago, I had a vague idea what I wanted except when I finally began typing the plot line deviated from the original outline and I ended up having to scrap it. Then I fell into this weird little muddle where I couldn't make anything I wrote sound half decent so..*shrugs* Yupp.

I know its not much of a reason but I really didn't want to upload just anything for the heck of it. I want to explore the two's relationship and all the inner burdens they might need to face in the meantime. Anyways..now I'm definitely rambling. ..

As always many Many MANY thanks to: Qwi-Xux, difficle, and Poisonous Disaster.

and YAY! haha tomorrow my 5 day vacation begins!

* * *

**Second Trimester: Overcoming Fears**

Penelo awoke with a jolt. Her neck was stiff from lying on her side, her arms felt sore and tingly from cushioning her head too long and her back was aching something terrible. She sat up, wincing as she rubbed the knots out of her shoulders, then wriggled back underneath the covers. After a couple of minutes passed, it became startlingly clear to Penelo that short of casting sleep on herself, there was a very good chance she'd wind up staring at the ceiling until morning. She gave a small groan.

It was weird how especially active the baby was tonight, bouncing and squirming and just generally having jolly time squishing the contents of bladder. She was already preparing her meals carefully– goodness knows Vaan was always hovering, monitoring her diet like a mother hawk – still, the baby was never calm for more than half an hour. When she'd mentioned this to Vaan, he simply laughed then joked about how the baby must've been squirreling away sugar during her first craving filled months of pregnancy.

Except tonight was even worse. Barely a few minutes had gone by when the baby gave another kick and she had a fleeting urge to press her body up to Vaan's. It would serve him right to get kicked once in a while. See how much he liked it if there was a little person constantly rolling inside of him. But that was her vindictive side talking and Penelo knew she could never bring herself to do that. Especially when she's been, as much as it hurt her pride to admit, a downright drama queen, flinging her emotions every which way depending on her current mood.

_Stupid hormones._

She was hypersensitive to everything now.

Just a three nights Vaan had selflessly volunteered to cook the dinner. She was taking an afternoon nap and later he'd told her, he hadn't the heart -nor the nerves -to wake her and when she finally wandered into the kitchen, she'd literally bawled her eyes out. All through the dinner, she was hiccupping and sobbing and while Vaan swore he wasn't laughing, she couldn't help but notice a suspicious twitch at the corner of his mouth. Though to her credit, she did manage to pull herself together before crawling into bed.

And then there was this other incident two weeks ago. When they were first approached with the offer by their healer, they'd both politely refused, saying it'd dampen the experience if they knew the sex of the baby. But now in hindsight, Penelo wondered if it was really such a bright idea. After all, they couldn't very well settle on a name _now_. Long ago they'd promised each other if they ever had a boy, they'd christen him Reks, in honor of Vaan's brother, except neither had given much thought on the possibility of having a girl. The first time they exchanged a list of girl names was now fondly remembered by Filo as The Disaster. It didn't help matters that the playing field was exceptionally large due to their tendency to travel, and feelings had escalated, ending in a full blown row with Vaan sleeping on the couch. Of course, after the argument she was hit with a tremendous wave of guilt and that night, she'd tiptoed out and draped a blanket across his snoring form. And ever since then they hadn't discussed any more potential girl names.

The baby kicked again. Penelo gave another long suffering sigh and flopped over. She paused mid-roll when Vaan suddenly began rustling the covers. Several seconds later, lights flooded the room as her husband padded back towards the bed. He blinked blearily, his mouth relaxing into a smile when his eyes landed on her. Then he ran his hand through his hair until it stood up and made him look about ten years old. She wanted to giggle and fought the urge to smooth it down for him.

"What's the matter, Pen?"

Penelo grunted. "Baby's kicking. It keeps doing these somersaults and it hasn't let me get wink of sleep all night." She poked Vaan hard in the chest. "Kinda like you."

"Mhm. That does sound like me, eh?" He drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

Penelo glared at him then, and Vaan's arms were around her, lifting her up and placing her comfortably in his lap. He chuckled lowly in her ear.

"Awwwww. Come here, you."

Instinctively, Penelo leaned back. Like always, she felt warm and secure in his embrace. A moment later she felt him respond by resting his chin over her head. They remained like that for a minute, reveling in the silence, until the baby within her finally chose to settle down.

"Hey Pen," Vaan began softly after a while. His voice was uncharacteristically solemn. She could his lips moving against her hair. "Do you ever wonder what will happen if there's another war?"

Penelo tensed but her husband pulled her closer, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "The alliance between Dalmasca and Archadia are still strained at best," he went on.

"I know that."

"I heard there's even been talk around the market place about how this peace won't last." His voice broke. 'I'm scared, Pen. Now I understand why Reks wanted to join the army. To defend his family. But when the time comes, I don't know if I'll be able to do what he did. I think I'd rather take you both and run."

"Vaan!"

He took her hand and pressed it lightly against her stomach. "I know, I know. How can I say such a thing? But what if something happened to you..to the baby? I…I don't know what I would do."

She stayed silent, knowing he needed to get this off his chest.

He continued. "I just ..don't want our baby to ever have to go through what we experienced. I want something better for our kid."

Penelo bit her lip. She would be lying if she said those same thoughts hadn't swum across her mind too. She shifted her position so she would be facing him. His shoulders were bowed, his bangs covering half his face. With a trembling hand she lifted his chin and held his gaze. "But we'll be okay, won't we?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," she replied hotly.

Vaan looked unconvinced but he smiled wryly for her sake.

She forced a grin to her face. "We've faced harder challenges before. We're the two miracle orphans that helped defeat Vayne _and_ saved the world, remember?"

"And despite our fears, it'll still be worth it. To be parents." She persisted stubbornly. "And haven't we learned a long time ago how precious and incredible life is? When this baby comes, it'll be amazing. You'll see."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe Iam over thinking it too much." Vaan grinned sheepishly.

"I never thought those words would ever come out of your mouth."

She gave a shriek when he suddenly began tickling her and together they tumbled back down onto the bed. When they calmed, her head was pillowed by his chest and his fingers were busy fiddling with her hair.

"Tired yet?"

Penelo rolled her eyes. "If I said yes, would you leave me alone?"

"Nope, so I've been thinking, Pen. What about Asisa?"

"Geez, Vaan. The baby's not a fruit."

"Fine, what about Migina?" he asked brightly.

Penelo groaned. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Note: Asisa is a Hebrew girl's name meaning 'Ripe.'

Now I know they live in Ivalice but I figure with all their exotic travelling, they're bound to come across some names that sound and mean something similar to the ones in our world.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Oh my gods, I can't believe its taken me this long to get my act in gear. This semester's looking a bit more hectic than usual but, again, I promise I'll try my best and not let you guys down.

Er. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait. Its a bit longer than what I'd normally write so don't get used to it. This one gave me all sorts of trouble. It began as a light-hearted piece but then it got carried away and grew a mind of its own. And then as the french would say, Voilà. Angst happened.

But all in all, I'm pretty satisfied with it so I hope you guys will be too.

Again chocolates and oreo cookies are in order for my awesome reviewers: Qwi-Xux and QbertEnhanced.

Ps: _HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEARS!!_ *doles out red pocket money for all the readers* Thanks, for all your support.

* * *

**Second Trimester: One is such a lonely number**

Wings trimmed tight, Zephyr sailed through the skies with an awkward grace. At these elevations billowing clouds swirled around the airship, their ghostly arms reaching out and creating a visible vortex of mist and fog. Outside, the North wind whistled shrilly and Penelo had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek as Zephyr launched into a brief series of juddering lurches. After a few tense moments, the turbulence passed. A window to her left revealed that they were currently somewhere over the Paramina Rifts, and dimly she could hear the cheerful whoop of Vaan from the cockpit.

Penelo shivered. Nothing could have prepared her for the freezing cold. Even though there was a rug in the trunk , she didn't dare risk ransacking the cabin for that one item. Wistfully, she thought of casting _fire, _its bright licks of flame spreading a pleasant warmth travelling from the tips of her fingers to her toes. But knowing Vaan's nose, Penelo nicked the idea almost as soon as it came. The boy was like -no- _was_, she corrected, clutching a crate as Zephyr gave another jolt, a bottomless pit on legs. One with two beady eyes, one constantly fixed on treasure, the other, food.

Penelo sighed then mentally cursed her own carelessness. In her haste to beat Vaan to the Aerodome, she'd left her cloak at home. But to be fair, it wasn't as if she'd _wanted_ to creep around the Aerodome, waiting for her husband's sorry butt to appear. Like she was some sort of stowaway.

Once, an elderly Aerodome officer had even attempted to coax her into the waiting quarters. He let fly a fierce scolding, patronizing her quite sternly on how a young lady her size ought to be '_resting in bed'_ and what on earth was her husband thinking, letting her '_traipse about like some sort of madwoman.'_ At first, Penelo had tried to be polite but he forced her hand. He was midway through his lecture when Penelo near bit his head off and not without any satisfaction. The last she saw of him was his flapping coattails as he meekly scuttled away.

She rolled her eyes at the memory. Given the choice, _of course_, she'd rather just waltz up Zephyr's platform. Then at least she'd been spared the indignity of trying to peep behind a pillar and suffering through about an hour of curious glances directed her way. At five months, she was just starting to show.

Except the healer was adamant at her last appointment, expressly forbidding Vaan from taking Penelo on any more '_business_' trips.

And to her horror, Vaan had seemingly taken the instructions to heart. These days he always tried to leave during the odd hours of the night to dissuade her from following him on his raids. Every morning Penelo would wake to find his side of the bed cold and empty. Nor did Vaan return until late in the evening. It positively drove her stir crazy.

But even when she persisted in trying to change his mind, he refused to budge. Vaan may not be sure exactly_ what_ harm him bringing her along would entail, still with Penelo being five months gone, he wasn't taking any chances.

So Penelo took the situation into her own hands. Seven hours ago, she'd quit the house at the crack of dawn. Just before leaving, she scribbled down a note about food cravings and a trip to the bazaar to satiate it, in case Vaan decided to worry.

Now, here she was. Shivering, tired and miserable. Penelo blew on her hands for warmth, crouching down further behind the wooden crate. Great, now her thighs were aching. If only she'd known earlier this was her pay off for sneaking around! She would've gladly stayed in bed.

Suddenly, Zephyr veered and Penelo was thrown haphazardly to port side. Quick as a flash, she pushed her hands out to avoid being squished up against the wall. The airship rocked violently. Penelo pressed her face to the window. She gasped.

Thick slabs of glaciers cut deep into the walls of the mountain range and beneath, yawned canyons with its gaping chasms and steep rock walls. The low rumblings of avalanches flowing downhill filled the air, and in the distance, Penelo heard a mighty crack as yet another forest line disappeared, buried under miles of ice and snow.

Silently, Penelo peeled herself away from the window and focused on her husband. She could see Vaan deftly pulling at a bunch of levers, and braced herself for landing. She closed her eyes. She always hated this part. The engines gave a loud roar while Zephyr's wings drew close and the airship plunged swiftly towards the ground.

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Vaan had already brought Zephyr to a skidding halt inside Morabella's Aerodome. He pushed a few buttons then turned off the engine and hopped outside. Penelo shrank back further into her corner but she needn't have bothered. Vaan didn't even look back once.

Looking at his retreating figure, she felt strangely let down.

But not enough to forget her reason for coming. Boy, is he ever going to get it, Penelo thought, heaving the side doors open. She panted lightly then squinted against the sudden blast of warm air. _Finally_. After being cooped up in Rabanastre for so long, she'd almost forgotten the funny tingling sensation of arriving in a foreign land. This was what she wanted. The thrill, the rush, the _excitement_.

She was going to make him regret leaving her behind on all those raids.

**:--:--:--:--:**

When she finally found her husband, he was thoroughly engrossed in conversation with a menacing looking Seeq. Vaan was pointing his fingers upward and gesturing wildly. As she scurried closer, Penelo was startled to see a frown on Vaan's face.

"Now what's yer answer gorna be, _boy_? I'll advise yer to think carefully. "

It was the Seeq.

"My answer still stands. No. You're mad to even think about demanding this much. This wasn't the deal we agreed on, Jhardi."

Penelo's ears pricked at the barely concealed threat. A threat, she realized, that the Seeq seemed more than fully capable of carrying out. Twin scimitars flashed dangerously on either side of his belt buckle. The baby inside grew agitated and she grimaced, rubbing her stomach sorely.

_Oh Vaan,_ _what have you been up to?_

She knew on his own, Vaan was pretty much a walking cliché, all brawns and no brain. Old man Dalan had once said he'll never have two cents worth of tact and common sense to rub together. She'd given up trying to keep track of how often she'd been summoned by the imperial guards to bail his fat head out of jail – she probably couldn't count that high anyway.

But she'd only been assigned to house arrest for a little more than two weeks ago. What could Vaan possibly have done within that time? Though he might not be the smartest boy in the world, he certainly wasn't _dumb. _Vaan knew how to handle himself, that at least she was sure of. And despite having a rather sizable bounty on his head, he never dealt with the wrong sort of crowd either. So just _what _the heck was going on?

Nodding politely to a circle of grey-haired matrons, Penelo skulked around the lobby, trying to catch more snatches of the pair's conversation.

"See, I've given it a bit of thought lately," Jhardi said. "About our trade.."

"And," Vaan replied icily.

"I raised my prices_._ Methinks yer don't understand the trouble I 'ad to go through to get yer that beaut." He jerked a finger behind him towards the air hanger, smiling when he saw Vaan flinch.

"And anyways," he plunged on, "Yer look generous. No use clinging onto so much gold if yer kin spread the wealth a'ound. So I'll take my fee now, thanks. Gotter be careful nobody tips off the guards, if yer catch my drift."

Penelo was furious. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. That smarmy git was blackmailing her husband! Still fuming, she quickly muttered the proper incantations for_ Vanish. _Seeing her hands disappear, Penelo breathed a sigh of relief. She forced herself to inch closer.

There.

_Stop_.

She held her breath. With all her energy she willed the spell to work. The Seeq didn't even twitch. Penelo winced. She knew she didn't have long before she became visible again.

She saw Vaan hold his hands up. "You know what, keep the engine. I don't think I want it anymore."

Penelo drew in another breath. Maybe once more. The crazed glint in Jjardi's eyes was beginning to worry her. After a few tense seconds, Penelo felt the magic leave her fingertips as she hit the Seeq with a second round of _Stop._ But before she could dart around the corner, Penelo felt herself materialize and gasped. Immediately, Jhardi's head whipped around, his eyes impaling hers with rage. He raised his fists and growled at the same time Vaan slammed the hilt of his dagger against the Seeq's larynx.

"Now!"

There was no time for second guesses. Penelo closed her eyes, and called up every last tendril of magic she could hold and concentrated on _Sleep_, imagining the misty darkness shrouding the Seeq before it snuffed him out. This time her spell met with success.

Jhardi teetered for a moment and then plummeted unconscious to the marble floor. Panting, Vaan clubbed his head again for good measure. When he was sure the Seeq wouldn't be rising any time soon, he swung round and glared at Penelo.

"What are you doing here? Didn't the healer tell you to stay at home?"

Normally, she would've taken offense but then she noticed the way his hands shook, his eyes wide and dark with panic.

"Just what were you trying to prove," Vaan asked quietly, and Penelo felt properly chastised, though this time there was no real reprimand in his voice. Just a tired weariness, as if he already knew her answer. And she didn't know which was worse.

She frowned.

Looking at him, Penelo wondered how her brilliant plan could've gone so wrong. All she wanted was to have Vaan at her side again. To be the infamous sky pirate duo, the pilot and navigator, the thief and dancer once more. The two of them, hearts pounding, skidding through alleys of unknown cities whilst blazing a trail of trickery and mischief behind them. Together.

"I..I just wanted to be with you."

There was a horrible silence. Her face felt hot. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over.

Vaan swore and raked a hand through his hair. " Gods Pen, I'm being such a pig. I'm so sorry…you shouldn't be the one apologizing to me." He carefully took her hand and wove his warm fingers through her cold ones. "Look at me?"

Hesitantly, she raised her gaze to meet his sky blue eyes. They were startlingly clearer than they had been a few seconds ago.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize," he said gently. "I know you've been bored, Pen and I can't say sorry enough for leaving you out. Still I can't help it. Every time I leave the house, I worry about you and the baby. Constantly." His gaze softened as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "But then I feel better again, knowing you two are safe at home."

She looked away.

Vaan touched her cheek. "So how about this? Let's go together to the healer tomorrow and I'm sure with the both of us, we can talk her into postponing this bed rest. At five months, that is a bit silly."

Her heart leaped at those words. And for the first time in days, Penelo could believe wholly and truly that everything was going to be alright. She felt like a dark cloud had been lifted and her skies were only going to grow brighter and brighter until it rivaled the sun. The baby gave a happy kick.

"Really, you mean it, Vaan?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. " he paused then grinned. "So long as the trips aren't too far. And you have to promise me you won't sneak aboard anymore.."

Penelo giggled weakly, pretending to be disappointed. "Aww."

A smile tugged on Vaan's lips. "I've really missed you."

"Ditto."

Besides the two of them and the fallen Jhardi, there was hardly any one left milling about in the air hanger. Vaan took Penelo's hand and drew her into a hidden corner. He pressed her against the girders and kissed her. At first, she was too shocked to even respond but then she softened her lips into his.

When they finally broke away, Vaan put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. He let out a long, satisfied sigh and lazily nuzzled her ear. "Aw, Pen. I swear I'll make this up to you. Honest. I'll do all the chores for a week!"

"You're going to bribe Kytes to do it, aren't you?"

"I'll treat you to a nice dinner! Just the two of us..or well three, I guess. Except we don't need to tell the restaurant that or they'll charge us double for an extra seat."

"Vaan, you still owe me that dinner date you promised me three years ago!"

"Oh. Then..um…I could..or..I guess I can…"

Penelo rolled her eyes. Typical Vaan. "It's okay. I know."

"Do you?" He peered at her dubiously from beneath his bangs.

"Yeah."

His eyes were gentle, amused. "Then let's go home, Pen. Together."

**:--:--:--:--:**


	19. Chapter 19

**An:** Okay, this chapter was such a headache to write. Or at least the beginning was. See, I had originally planned it to be all girls but Vaan and co. sorta squirmed their way in and demanded their share in the spot light and I couldn't refuse. So if you find the male characters a tad OC, that's probably why and I hope you'll forgive me. On the other hand, if you think I've stretched them too far like taffy, don't hesitate to tell me.

Once again, thanks to all my wonderful readers. You know who you are - but I wouldn't mind talking to some of you guys either. I won't bite, I swear. :D

And I send all my love for you reviewers: Qwi-xux, Poisonous Disaster, Althia9 and Dominator046. You guys are so wonderful!

* * *

**Third Trimester: Baby Shower**

"I still can't believe you're going to be a father soon!" Tomaj was sprawled on a kitchen chair, watching Vaan happily scarf down another piece of cake. "Do you even_ know_ how to put on a nappy?"

Vaan puffed out his chest. "Of course. Penelo makes me practice every night. "

"Yeah," Kytes joked as he walked past. "Plus he probably still wears one himself!"

"Oi!"

A constant stream of excited chatter and laughter, mingled with the occasional happy squeal drifted down the hall. Due to an –unfair, Vaan thought - majority vote at the beginning of the party, the girls were granted the living room. A giggling Filo had promptly shooed the rest of the men out, saying 'Oops sorry, girls only!' before forcibly steering him towards the door.

That was fifteen minutes ago.

And while the kitchen was tiny and everyone was squished together, Vaan couldn't remember feeling happier. His heart swelled with pride and joyful anticipation. Yesterday Penelo had told him with shining eyes the baby was coming in six weeks. He could hardly dare believe it.

It was so _soon_. But at the same time, he felt soon couldn't come soon enough.

'I wonder what Reks would've said,' Tomaj didn't straighten but jerked his chin at the doorway. 'You two were awfully fast.'

Basch folded his arms and nodded in agreement. "Indeed." The presence of the knight brought a smile to Vaan's face; it was the first time he'd seen the man in eight months. Even though Penelo still kept up her weekly correspondences with Larsa, it was much more different seeing the guard in person. It was also oddly comforting. He hadn't realized he had missed Basch so much and was struck this morning by a sense of familiarity when he saw the impressive armor clanking towards his home.

Vaan's cheeks grew hot and he stood up abruptly. "Wha..what? I don't know what you're talking about!'

'Nonsense!' Balthier smirked and clapped a hand on Vaan's shoulder. 'So tell us. And don't play coy; you're a man, Vaan, not a girl. Which of the two of you initi-'

'Excuse me.' Basch cleared his throat loudly then gestured towards his young charge and Kytes. Both looked sorely disappointed and his mouth twitched. "I don't think this topic is quite appropriate for young ears."

Vaan flashed Basch a grateful smile and slowly sunk back down into his chair. He glanced around the tiny room. He was happy to note that everybody seemed to be getting along well. Tomaj had struck up a conversation with Balthier - probably exchanging tips about girls, he sniggered - and Larsa and Kytes seemed thoroughly engrossed in a card game.

They were playing poker and Vaan watched, amused, as Kytes raised the stakes. His grin widened. About roughly a year and a half ago, the two boys had scrapped up a tenuous acquaintance during one of Vaan's first exploits as a sky pirate. Back then, Vaan and the others helped defend Archadia against invasion from a mob of furious Aegyls and their espers. Now it would seem the two were becoming fast friends.

"I win!_ Again_, let's play again!"

Vaan blinked. That was the first time he ever heard Larsa sound so excited. The younger boy was usually so calm and collected with his quiet manners and poufy sleeves. But that just goes to show everybody needs friends, he reflected. It was healthy. Vaan knew being a prodigy emperor was no easy task and he had often wondered whether besides Basch, Larsa had any friends in the palace.

This was good for him.

'Still, it's nice to see you've finally decided to settle down and raise a family with your girl.' Balthier's cool voice startled Vaan out of his thoughts. He turned his head and gazed warily at the suave older man. Their bounties were nearly identical now. Sometimes he wondered if Balthier knew that.

Delicately swirling his drink, Balthier continued. 'As they say, behind every successful leading man, stands a very special lady.' His smile sincere, Balthier raised his glass towards him.' I'm glad you found yours, Vaan.'

* * *

"Oh, this is adorable!" Penelo squealed opening her gifts. She had already unwrapped several. So far, she received two onesies from Filo, a miniature army of whittled chocobos from Kytes, a gazillion nappies, courtesy of Tomaj and a jumble of clothes and blankets from her friends in the bazaar.

And though she had a touch of back pain, this was admittedly the most fun she had in weeks! Once she was finally caught up with the on goings of the other girls' lives, Filo had very nicely volunteered to hustle the men back into the room. Now, with Vaan hovering proudly behind her she carefully pulled out a stuffed moogle plushie.

Larsa bowed at the compliment. "If you pull the string on the back it sings a song." Basch said in his deep voice, demonstrating. Almost instantly a soft soothing lullaby began. "See." Penelo clapped her hands in delight and beamed at him. "Thanks, Basch. Thanks Larsa. "

'Here is one from Lady Ashe." Fran smiled gently and handed Penelo an extravagant box with a rather intimidating bow. After an all too short moment of deliberation, Penelo tore through the wrapping and opened the box, revealing a slender silver rattle.

"Right." Balthier sidled closer to his partner and cut in smoothly. "The Princess would have liked to come but alas, political councils keep her from making an appearance. She sends all her best wishes –" he stared meaningfully at Basch then glanced away, "- to you both."

Penelo felt a twinge of sadness - she thought Ashe was merely late - but brushed it aside. _That's right_, she berated herself, _Ashe is a queen now_. It was only natural she would have to attend meetings and conferences. '..Oh. But when you do see her next time, tell her I said Hi! And thanks for the rattle!'

'Of course.'

"Now here is something from the both of us." With a swish of her hair, Fran walked over and squeezed Penelo's shoulders warmly. Then she pressed a present into the girl's hands. "Congratulations on becoming a mother. And you too, Vaan on becoming a father. "

"Oh my goodness!" Penelo exclaimed, holding up a delicate airship mobile. "This is perfect!" Bouncing excitedly in her seat, she looked up at husband, throwing her hands out to touch his face. She grinned sunnily at him. "Isn't this perfect, Vaan? It goes right with the baby's crib!"

Vaan's eyes crinkled at his wife's eager face. "Yeah." He bent over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just remind me to put it up in the nursery tonight, Pen. "

Still smiling, Penelo nodded then closed her eyes.

_Hey you. Can you hear us? Mama and Papa and everyone can't wait to meet you, baby._

She gasped slightly when she felt the baby give a light kick.

Really. Some things just made her wonder how lucky she could be.

**fin. **


	20. Chapter 20

**An**:Hey, again. I had this idea playing in my head for a while so I sat down to type it last Friday. Unfortunately, Ffn had that black out so I couldn't upload it until today. Hope you guys all enjoy!

gives hugs and kisses to: Qwi-xux, Poisonous Disaster, Feeny and kittyanimelvr. You guys are awesome!!

* * *

**Once a upon a time.. **

It was so bright.

That was the first thing she noticed. She squinted then turned round but still saw nothing but a blinding brilliance above her, uniform, like a sky bled of all color, threatening and heavy. The place was eerily quiet as well. She gave a great shout and strained her ears but there was no echo. A surge of panic bubbled over inside her and she clutched her arms tighter around herself, eyes closed.

_I'm alone. _

Reluctantly, she snapped her eyes open. Then swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a few hesitant steps forward then broke into a sprint. The silence was deafening and the only sounds were her footsteps striking the ground and the haggard pantings of her aching lungs protesting for air.

Still, she continued running but as the minutes passed, she could already feel the crushing weight of despair settling in her chest. The whiteness stretched endlessly, there was nowhere to go. Everything was blending together seamlessly. Melding and warping until she could no longer decipher which was up and which was down

Before long black spindly lines began to creep into her vision, forcing her to stop, briefly, to catch her breath. Her heart thudded painfully against her ribs as she tried to suppress the urge to curl into a ball and cry, when suddenly something fluttered past her. It tickled her cheek; or was it her hand? She couldn't tell anymore. Her vision was becoming increasingly hazy and even within herself, she felt an odd squirming, and her thoughts blurred for a moment.

There it was again. What was it? It felt warm and familiar, a gentle caress like that of a lover's touch. She wanted to catch it, feeling it flit nimbly in the space in front of her. She vaguely remembered something. Something important. She tried to grasp it but her eyes were smarting from the light.

Then the tickling warmth was gone and everything was still – but there was a ripple in the brightness suddenly. The infinite expanse of white ebbed then darkened almost instantly as the ground beneath her shuddered once, groaning. While she stared, looming shadows twisted itself out from the writhing mass of black and rippled outwards, their dark roiling folds, hurtling towards her.

She shrieked. Then just as abruptly, the shadows froze. A single shining light fell upon her form and a growing sense of calm overwhelmed her being as the fluttering touches returned. Carefully, she groped at the space in front of her. She was so close, she knew it. Her hands closed around the glowing warmth.

And just like that, she remembered his words. _I'm with you. It's alright. _

:-:-:-:-:-:

Inhaling slowly, Penelo opened her eyes. The room was dim save for thin beams of light filtering in through their tiny bedroom window and she realized, sleepily, it must be early dusk. The residents of Lowtown wouldn't have lit their outside lanterns otherwise.

" -rince got off his chocobo and ran off towards the castle to rescue the sleeping princess."

She blinked. That was Vaan's voice.

Except what was he_ saying_?

Did Vaan mistakenly down a high potion thinking it was water – it wouldn't have been the first time. Or had the years of breathing noxious oil fumes finally taken their toll on his brain? Many times, she'd warned Vaan something bad might happen if he tinkered with Zephyr too much but she'd always meant engine combustion.

"..See. That's her. She's got lots of long blonde hair- sorta like mummy's – but now she's stuck up in the old tower. "

Slowly and silently, Penelo shifted her head towards the sound of his voice. Her eyes adjusted gradually to the muted light and focused carefully upon her surroundings. First a chair sat by her bed to the left, and adjacent to it, twin candle lamps rested on a drawer, providing them with small semblance of heat and light. A strange weight on her right, causing a notable dip in the bed, informed her of Vaan's whereabouts even before she laid eyes on him.

He was clutching a book in his hand – _oh, _her mouth twitched, _well_ _that explains the weird narrating_ – and every few seconds would pause in his readings, lean forward, place his ear to her stomach, murmuring small words of reassurance to their baby. Either that, she thought, or he was probably relaying his own side commentaries of the story for the baby's benefit. Penelo didn't know which.

"And now here comes a scary part. If mummy was awake, I don't think she'd like it.

Bent low over her stomach, Vaan seemed entirely absorbed in his task, deftly thumbing through pages as he whispered conspiratorially, "So let's keep this part a secret from mummy."

Transfixed, Penelo watched him through half-closed eyes. She smiled as the sweetness of it soaked into her.

In the past, she's always loved seeing him play sky pirates with Kytes and Filo when they were younger, and this was no different. Although admittedly, her heart's never raced this fast before. Even when they were facing Vayne. But again, this was a very different type of anticipation and as she listened to Vaan read animatedly to her stomach, feeling the baby respond happily to its father's voice, she couldn't help but remember how easily and quickly he fell into the role eight years earlier.

"..he was almost up the stairs when suddenly an ugly dragon showed up and blocked his way."

Penelo flinched then hastily closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was a long time since she had heard the fairy tale – before the war, it used to be one of the few bedtime stories she and her brothers enjoyed. But even then, Penelo was never particularly fond of this part. It wasn't so much because she was scared, than disgusted. There was too much bloodshed for her taste - she preferred the romantic scenes, thank you very much – but her brothers loved it. And as she listened to Vaan describe the battle scene with relish, she realized with a grimace, apparently so did he.

"..and suddenly the ugly cheating dragon whooshed past, digging its claws into the prince's shoulder. It hurt and there was lots of blood- but he wasn't scared…"

_And neither am I,_ she thought, cringing inwardly.

"..with a fierce burst of strength, he shouted and pried its jaws apart. He punched the dragon, taking it by surprise. Then the dragon lunged with gnashing fangs, but the prince quickly slammed the blade of the sword into its heart…"

Penelo drew in her breath then let it out again. It was strange. She wanted so much to interrupt but at the same time, she was caught up in his story. Vaan always did have a better imagination than her.

""I've got you now!" he yelled, pinning the flailing dragon down with one arm. A blast of energy leaped out from his palm and burnt the dragon completely. Then he sliced his head its head off for good measure, " Vaan finished, all in one breath.

Penelo blanched. She could practically hear the grin in his voice now. Vaan was unstoppable and the baby started bouncing excitedly. She wondered if it'd be a boy. _That would solve our naming problem. _

" ..prince dashed up the remaining stairs until he reached the old rotten door. Nervous, he nudged the door open with his foot and stepped inside. He heard a soft snore, the princess was still sleeping. Quietly, the prince made his way over and.."

"_Oomph_!"

The kiss took her completely by surprise and her eyes flew open. Vaan gazed deep into her eyes as his tongue snaked out of her mouth and traced along her lips, a smirk on his face.

"Hello," Vaan drawled huskily as he leaned forward and kissed her again gently.

Penelo blushed hotly."How'dja know I wasn't sleeping?"

"Because. I'm always by your side."


	21. Chapter 21

**An**: I realize this chapter has been a long time coming and I know none of you are interested in my excuses, but in my defense, I am a _horribly _squeamish person. I can't stand the sight of blood and even a paper cut gives me the willies. So if you can imagine this chapter as a ugly, fanged, purple spotted monster and me running away from it, that sounds about right. hehe

*Hands out discount Easter chocolates* All my thanks: Qwi-Xux and Feeny.

* * *

**Miracle**

Four hours. Vaan tenderly brushed his thumb over his baby's cheek. Four agonizingly long hour spent waiting, watching, wondering how long it would take and trying to soothe the pained shouts and cries of his wife. But the end result was infinitely precious and utterly worth it. Mesmerized, he stared at the tiny sleeping bundle gathered in his arms.

_Hey, you. _

It was like he was in a bubble. He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak. All his attention was drawn towards his tiny miracle.

He was in shock, maybe. At the very least, this situation felt entirely surreal. Even when Penelo's water broke, his mind could barely process what was happening. He was almost ashamed to admit it. In fact, he remembered, it hadn't been her knees that buckled, it'd been _his_. To think, two weeks of mental preparation and still his legs were reduced to a quivering mass of jelly. It was incredible. They somehow switched roles and he latched onto Penelo's arm as together they hobbled out the door. Luckily, Penelo kept her calm. She managed to snap to attention immediately after her first contraction then bullied her way past the surging crowds to get to the Aerodome. It was all a blur after that.

Reluctantly, Vaan pulled his gaze away from the baby. It was surprisingly difficult, and already he found himself feeling protective. Penelo was asleep now, her exhaustion finally leading her to curl into Vaan's side. They were nestled together on one of the guest beds in the Palace. Outside, he could hear Ashe barking out orders not to disturb them until morning and was thankful. Grinning widely and taking extreme care not to jar the baby in his other arm, he reached over and smoothed the creases in her brow. His heart swelled with love for his wife, he was so proud of her.

It was amazing how Penelo could have made this little person. Sure, she claimed that _he _was the one who did it to her, but really, she had done all the work. And after all those months of getting to know him through the smallest kicks and punches, he was _finally_ here.

He could hardly dare believe it.

This small face, buried into the folds of blanket, belonged to _him_. His little boy..that was _his_ little boy he was holding. He watched spellbound as he gurgled happily in his sleep.

For the first time in years, Vaan felt a curious prickle behind his eyelids. A feeling of something unbearably strong yet unbelievably warm seized his chest. He marveled at him, at how light he was and wondered vaguely how anything in the world could be so small. His tiny fists barely wrapped around the finger he was suckling.

What would he be like, Vaan wondered. Probably like Penelo. He glanced down at his sleeping wife, and chuckled. Her bangs fluttered haphazardly across her face with each snore and a small dribble of drool escaped her mouth. He dearly hoped the baby didn't take after him as far as nerves were concerned. A soft snuffling noise distracted him from his thoughts and he turned his head.

_You're awake_.

Vaan started. Large hazel eyes blinked solemnly back at him and the familiarity tugged at his heart. For a moment, he was stunned.

_Reks._

His son squirmed and kicked feebly in his wrappings but quickly settled again, making little smacking noises. Vaan smiled widely, lifting the child to lay a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

_Welcome home. _


	22. Chapter 22

**An**: Hey everyone, I'm almost finished writing my finals! My last one is tomorrow, Wheeee! So I'am just super, super excited. Wish me luck.

Chocolates and slushies to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much: Qwi-xux, Qbertenhanced, Feens, and Virulentous. You guys are brilliant! And I know you asked for this Virulentous, so here's hoping the chapter meets your expectations.

Cheers.

Until next time.

* * *

**Special Happiness**

The afternoon sun hung high in the sky and Rabanastre glared back mightily, as if it was a source of light all on its own. A flock of finches darted about in the air, some settling on the tall buildings and spires, while others hopped about the gray pavement. "Vaan, don't you think it's too hot for Reks to be out?" Penelo asked, pausing to shift baby Reks from her left hip to her right hip before resuming her walk beside her husband.

"Ease up, Penelo. He's fine." Vaan answered cheerfully, the sound of his voice eliciting a delighted squeal from the infant. The child thrived on his parent's attention, particularly his mother's, often calming from his fits with just a single word from Penelo. Vaan bent down and waggled his finger in front of the baby. Reks lunged for the finger, giggling happily. "See. He loves being outside."

Now at just eight months, Reks not only inherited his namesake's habit of studying strangers with his huge green eyes, but also his father's insatiable appetite to explore. This, however, coupled with his propensity for crawling into foreign territory, led to more nights than Vaan could count where he would come home and discover tiny hand prints stamped and smeared across his Ivalice maps. And sometimes, when Penelo put him in charge of clean up duty, Vaan would even find small nuggets, trinkets and the like stuffed surreptitiously into the cracks of the nursery wall. Reks was going to grow up to be quite the little sky menace, Vaan thought fondly. He was sure of it.

Penelo hmphed at his statement then relented. "Fine, but only for an hour. And don't even start, Vaan, we are _not _spending it looking at new ship parts again." Reks squirmed excitedly, stretching out and trying to grab at the sleeves of an unsuspecting passerby. Penelo shifted her hold. "We'll take him to see the dancing moogles and the Chocobo pen. He loves those birds, don't you, sweetie?" she cooed, nuzzling the soft gold down of her son's head. The baby twisted in her arms and gave her a gummy smile.

Nodding his head in apology to an offended young man, Vaan then turned and chuckled. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of it, Pen." he said, raising his arms to his wife. His son quieted, watching his movements with a curious intensity, not unlike Penelo's.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Holding Reks, what else?" he frowned, indignant.

"Vaan, you're wearing metal," Penelo explained patiently.

"So?"

"Do you want to fry our baby?"

"Oh!" He jerked his hands back. Taking care to keep his vest and arm cuffs away from his son, Vaan bent down until he was eye level with Reks then pulled a face. "Sorry, Reks. Guess playing airship will just have to wait." His son smiled, babbling happily in response.

They turned a corner and slipped out the South gate. Reks shrieked excitedly at the sight of the massive yellow birds as they neared the pen. Laughing, Penelo held her son's hand and taught him how to stroke a chocobo's beak as Vaan haggled with the owner for a handful of feed. When he returned, he poured a teeny amount into Reks' cupped hands then offered the remaining grains to the chocobos. Vaan hovered protectively beside Penelo, a grin on his face as he caught her eye. "Let's steal one of them." he joked, gesturing to the chocobo Reks was petting.

"Vaan!" Penelo admonished, glancing over at the owner. "Shhh!" But she giggled.

They remained there for a few more minutes but after a tearful farewell on Reks' part, they quit the pen and walked back up towards the city fountain. The area was mostly deserted save for an elderly couple and Penelo gratefully sank down onto the ledge. "You're right. That was fun." She bounced Reks lightly on her knee, smiling as the baby squirmed to reach his father. "I'm glad you talked us into coming, Vaan."

"Mhm, yeah."

She frowned. His tone of voice was strained. Something was making Vaan feel unhappy and she ached to comfort him. Penelo pursed her lips for a moment then patted the seat beside her. "Sit."

Vaan sat, his gaze averted from Penelo. He waited, expectant, but she did not go on. They sat silent for a while. At last Vaan spoke.

"..What am I doing, Pen? What was _I _thinking today?!"

She winced at his words. She had a suspicion he was not over it.

"If you weren't there, who knows? I could've hurt him. I could've hurt _Reks_."

"That's ridiculous, Vaan. And you'd never intentionally hurt him."

"Does it matter? What if – "

She held up hand. "Who knew what to do when Reks first started teething?"

Vaan looked at Reks. The baby gurgled and blew a delicate spit bubble in return. He couldn't stop the smile that tugged on his lips. He'd been the one to teach him that.

"Me." He mumbled.

"Who stayed up all night by the crib when Reks was sick?"

Vaan absently wiped a thread of drool from Reks' chin. For a second, Reks went cross -eyed then clapped his hands as if it were all a game. "Me."

Penelo nodded. "And who's the only one who can make Reks laugh when he's feeling upset?"

"Me. But but..anybody cou-"

"Ah uh! No buts. Reks adores you. You're a great father, Vaan. I know it." She raised her jaw stubbornly and fixed him with a level stare. "Just trust yourself and if you goof up sometimes, that doesn't matter to me. We're both new at this."

Vaan nodded numbly.

Penelo glanced down at Reks then leaned back into Vaan, her head on his shoulder. "Remember, we don't care. We both love _you._" she said quietly, closing her eyes.

Vaan swallowed thickly and slid an arm around Penelo, drawing her close. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he just threaded his hands with hers and kept his head down, willing the tears away. Somehow, he knew she understood.

After what seemed forever, but never long enough, he released her and looked at Reks, his gaze softening as his son let out a squeaky yawn. A hand touched his shoulders, and when he turned his head in response, Penelo smiled at him, as if to say, _See. _

"What do we do, daddy?" she grinned. "Looks like somebody needs a nap."

The moogle dance could wait until another day.

He grinned back up at her. "That's easy. We're heading back."

**Fin.**

* * *

Ps. And this concludes the Family Arc. haha. I was only experimenting with 1000+ word chapters and I now I'm itching to write drabbles again. Though that's now to say I won't ever go back to it.. just now right now, mind.

*nods* Yup. That's it. Hope you guys don't mind and will continue to read.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN**: Alrighty then, so I almost got ran over today on campus. Except I will admit I was mostly at fault because I _was_ jaywalking. I just got too used to the students being boss that I didn't realize, now that summer semester has begun, the university had become like a deserted ghost town. So that got me thinking about fears..It's a bit of a grim chapter, I hadn't intended it originally to be so dark but the prompt just took off on its own.

Thanks again: Qwi-Xux, Virulentous and Qbertenhanced. Your reviews always brighten my day.

* * *

**5 things that frighten Penelo very, very much**

1. The last shudder of life a person gives before they die - that final terrible act of unwilling surrender as the dying gasped, clawing for their last breath of air. She's seen it so many times already, but it never gets easier. And the guilt of being those unlucky enough to cheat Death never fades, it only builds. She prays she'll be able to atone by never failing anyone close to her.

2. Al-Cid. This one she can't explain, exactly. She's met him several times in person and he has always been nothing, if not very kind and courteous. In some ways he reminds her of Balthier – both are obviously womanizers and struts around in tight fitting pants – except the sky pirate has never instilled the same type of unease in her as the Rozarrian prince. When she tries to explain to Vaan, he only nods and tells her not to worry, her fear is probably commonplace anyways. He's never seen so much hair sprout from one man's chest either.

3. Toads – though it was probably unwitting on Vaan's part, Penelo was almost eaten once. They had been playing out in the marshes during the rainy season, smearing dirt and mud into the other's faces -they were young and cleanliness meant nothing to them –and Vaan had dared her to run across a swamp. She readily accepted and was just about to take her first step on the driftwood when a long pink tongue suddenly wrapped itself around her waist. She shrieked once and then everything went dark. When she came to, she learned that a nearby Nomad had killed the Gigantoad a few seconds after she screamed, and Vaan was lying still as death, white faced and bleeding beside her. The image still haunts her. Now, whenever she hears a croak, she can't block the memories from resurfacing in her mind.

4. Ultima. She's never been more afraid in her life than during the final moments when they defeat Ultima inside the Great Crystal. Merely seconds after the Esper was vanquished, her fingers were curling around the floating glyph. It was still warm, radiating with a far sinister power than the previous scions they've captured. All her instincts screamed at her to drop the glowing plaque but her hands would not listen. Her mind was numb and a strange coldness clutched her heart, freezing it into hard stone ice. She felt as if she was fighting against herself, much less against an embodied thing, with neither shape, face, sound, or sense.

Her heart hasn't felt the same since.

5. Vaan leaving. After Reks' death, Vaan grew distant and took to wandering the streets at odd hours. Sometimes, he didn't even come home until the early dawn. The loneliness she experienced during those nights she stayed up waiting was crippling. And though it has been five years since, there are still nights when she wakes up with a jerk, terrified that Vaan may leave again. She admits it's completely irrational - Vaan had sworn to always stay by her side and she believes him. But the realization does not stop the fear from gnawing at her. Nor can it ease the hurt and guilt from Vaan's eyes when he hears her whimpers and recognizes the cause.

So she keeps _this_ fear quiet and seals her lips; because if she voiced it, everything might shatter.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN**: I'm back! I know there was a long gap between this post and the last and for that I'm sorry but I do have a reason. I went to England for a week during the beginning of May - the trip was mindblowingly awesome! - and when I got back, I just felt all tired and disoriented. So here I am apologizing.

Teas and biscuits to all my reviewers. Thank you so much: Qwi-Xux, QbertEnhanced, and Virulentous! You guys are incredible.

Hehe. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you have as much fun reading it but comments about italics abuse will be ignored. :D

* * *

**Domestics**

Penelo slid her hand into Vaan's as they walked around the bazaar. After a week of travelling, their supplies were beginning to run low so they were making a quick stop at Balfonheim. "'Kay, remember, stick close."

Vaan gave a little hop. "Right." He was practically bouncing with anticipation.

Penelo rolled her eyes. "And don't think of running off either. You went to the toilets ten minutes ago."

She hated bringing him along when she did grocery shopping. They always ended up bringing home twice as much when he was around and sometimes even things she could have sworn weren't on sale. Plus he often got distracted by shiny new ship parts or brightly colored foodstuffs. Having him tag along was ten times worse than setting a flock of wild cockatrice loose in the markets. At least the damage in property would be less than their shopping bills after Vaan was through.

"We'll just pick up a few bits today. I'll do some more shopping later. Maybe tomorrow."

"Where will I be?"

Penelo shrugged. "Not shopping with me." She glanced around the street before settling on a nearby potions stand. She gave Vaan's arm a sharp tug. "C'mon, this way."

Penelo kept a hold on his hand as she steered them towards the stall. She was determined to buy just the essentials so they could be in and out before Vaan landed them into any more trouble. She still hadn't forgotten the time they'd flown to the Bhujerban markets. They agreed to meet up in an hour and she went off to shop for Filo's shoes, leaving Vaan to his own devices. Three hours later, she was standing in the square, sun burnt and thirsty with half a mind to tip off the local guards of a notorious sky pirate when Vaan finally pushed his way out of the crowds, juggling three satchels stuffed to the brim with a variety of exotics fruits and another two, with enough nuts and bolts to build a second airship. Even when they finally arrived at their ship's hanger, he was still starry eyed and babbling on about the amazing bargain sales. Penelo had to physically pry his fingers off the last bag and that had been no easy feat.

She plucked a bottle from the rack and inspected it closely for cracks. "We're not buying a lot so don't go off picking fights." She looked pointedly at Vaan.

"But that man was staring at you." he huffed, his face darkening at the memory. "No, _ogling _at you. You didn't see him, Penelo. He was up to no good." There was determination in his eyes as he seized her arm then swung her round to face him, willing her to believe him. She sighed, nodding, and he relaxed his grip, his mouth stretching into a lazy grin. "Sides, it's not my problem if the man was clumsy _and _had an ugly mug."

"No, you're right. It's mine." She sniffed. "You say you won, but you sure didn't look it."

"That's because you didn't see the other guy." Vaan pouted, more than a little put out at her lack of attention. She ignored him and continued rummaging through the vials. "And you're supposed to say nice things about your hero!"

"My who?"

"Oi!"

Penelo laughed, motioning for Vaan to pay the vendor. He grumbled but fished into his pockets for the gil and whispered, "You owe me. Five kisses." She snorted, thanked the vendor and headed towards the next stall, giving Vaan barely enough time to collect the change.

The day was sunny and hot. It wasn't long before they escaped from the marketplace for the cool covers of the port's center. There, they kept mostly to the shaded areas of the winding alleyways, though they dropped in once into Whitecap tavern for a drink and to say hello to familiar faces.

"I didn't think they would even remember us," Vaan said, crossing his arms above his head. "We didn't actually stay long the last time we were here."

"Who could forget? You weren't exactly lying low like Basch ordered us to. _You_ ran around demanding to know where you can sign up."

Vaan grinned sheepishly. It hadn't been one of his better moments. He almost blew their cover and alerted the other pirates of the incredible power source and treasures waiting in the Pharos. To say Balthier and Ashe were not amused would have been an understatement. Even though Reddas had the port cleared of most of the riff raff, Balfonheim was still a haven for pirates, each struggling to carve their own slice of glory from the world. It was only with luck they managed to avoid having the Sun Cryst be a free for all for the pirates.

Penelo returned the smile, slowing her pace to fall in step beside him. "Still, it was good to see Rikken and them again."

"Yeah."

They turned another corner and what appeared before them suddenly had Penelo pulling Vaan's arm out of his socket as she raced excitedly towards her target.

"I thought the plan was to fly in and get out," Vaan said dryly, thumping his sore shoulder. "Not fly in, shop for _clothes_, and get out."

Penelo sent him her best look of terror and went to push open the wooden doors. Vaan was not even fazed. "This morning when you said we were only going to pick up a few essentials, I didn't know clothes were on the list." His mouth twitched at the look of fierce concentration and focus on her face. He always did think she looked the prettiest when she was determined. "How's this fair, Pen?"

She batted him away and continued rifling through the various garments. "It just is." The shop keep glanced at them warily from the other side of the room. Vaan waved. Shoving him gently aside, Penelo grabbed a shirt from her mounting collection of clothes and eyed it critically. "You see, I'm not searching clothes for myself."

"You're not?"

Grinning widely, she shook her head. "Nope, they're for _you._"

She flung him two shirts, one green, the other blue and a pair of pants. "But I'll tell you what's unfair. You might think you don't need to change after four days of trekking through the Feywoods but I do. Sorry to burst your bubble, Vaan, but you stink." She smiled sweetly as he shot her an affronted look. "And I'll tell you one more thing. We're not leaving until we find you a shirt. "

Over the next half hour, Penelo combed the entirety of the shop while Vaan hovered sulkily behind her, rejecting most of the choices she offered.

"I can't wear that! It's purple and it's got –" he shuddered. "Ruffles."

"Vaan, that was the twentieth shirt you've said 'No' to!"

"It's not my fault this shop stocks the weirdest clothes. What man in his right senses would want to wear something like this?" He jabbed heatedly at the closest pair of pants. "I mean, look! It's pink and even has little bells down the side."

'Those are for girls, Vaan."

If she had wanted to faze him with her comment, she was disappointed. He didn't skip a beat. "And what about this one! You can't even call this a shirt anymore. It looks like something a Coeurl ate, spat back out before scratching the heck out of it." Penelo rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell him but she secretly agreed. The fringes along the sides were hideous. "If you hate this so much, _you_ pick one then!"

"I will." Giving a huge sigh of relief, Vaan hastened over to nearest clothing rack and snatched the plainest looking shirt. "This one." He shook it in front of her face. "Do you like it?"

She looked dubiously at the shirt. "It's white."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just thought I'd mention it." She glanced over at the shop keep's desk made to take the shirt. Vaan grabbed her wrist gently, a teasing smile on his face.

"And am I paying for this too?"

"Yes."

Vaan traced circles along her skin, his fingers dancing across her back. "But you still owe me my five kisses from before." He leaned forward, this time it was his tongue that travelled across her lips. She tilted her head upwards, and wound her arms around his neck. She couldn't quite remember why she was annoyed with him as he took the opportunity to scribble the double digits inside her mouth. The shirt slithered to the floor with a soft thump, forgotten, as her hands migrated towards his hair.

If Vaan hadn't slipped on the shirt as they stopped for breath, they would have left without purchasing a thing.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN**:Um. As some of you may know already, I've recently started up a FFVII prompt table for the LJ 50fanfic community. So I'm just putting this up as a notice, updates for Aerial _might_ slow down a bit. Then again, it might not because my boss just deducted one of my days. *grumbles* I'm only working two days out of the week now.

A great big fruit basket to everyone who reviewed: QbertEnhanced, Virulentous, and Feens. Thanks! as always.

ps. This is for QbertEnhanced. Even though it's short, I hope you'll still like it.:D

* * *

**Slow Days**

"Sour."

"Cream."

She gives a groan and tries again. "Cold." They are lying in the grass behind their camp, hands entwined. A mild breeze picks up the dandelions and carries them across the yellow fields, past a small hidden bed of daises, to settle gently on the lake's surface.

Rising on his elbows, he cracks open an eye. "Snow cones."

"Chocobo."

"Pineapple."

"Magick."

"Set Balthier's hair on fire."

She waits for him to explain. When he doesn't, she slants him a weird look but continues the game anyways. "Hairy."

"Coconuts."

_Figures. _She rolls her eyes, then twists her body, pinning him to the ground. "Kiss."

Smirking, he draws her face close, crushing her mouth against his own. Seconds pass and he breaks away from the kiss first, his lips hovering a few inches away from hers.

"Me."


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** Yes, I know I have no excuse. So I just won't make up any. But I _am _trying though. Really.

I hope you guys will bear with me.

Lotsa popsicles and ice cream bars to everyone who reviewed last time: Feeny, Qwi-Xux and QbertEnhanced. Thank-you :D

* * *

**The Consequences of Alcohol**

Penelo opened her tired eyes, blinking heavily in the bright light of the morning. She groaned. Her head throbbed as though she'd been attacked with a sledgehammer. Images of last night filtered through her mind. The last thing she remembered was heading off towards the Cloudborne Tavern. She and Vaan had just fled from the scene of _their _crime, the home of high Bhujerban Chancellor Salim, skipping and laughing, giddy off the highs from a successful raid.

She rubbed at her temples and winced. The whole room spun then stabilized. Frantically, she scanned the room. Penelo breathed a sigh of relief. Good. She was not in Bhujerba, but in Rozarria. She recognized the particular style of pottery adorning the walls; they usually fetched a high price in the markets.

Penelo squeezed her eyes shut again, but the sun left a distracting bright swirl of orange yellow flares to stain the darkness. Exhausted, she laid there, trying to overcome the feeling of sickness creeping up her chest, when she suddenly realized something was amiss.

She looked down at herself. She was wrapped in a thin white sheet that barely disguised the fact that she was naked underneath. Her breathing quickened. She blushed hotly then, slowly, disbelievingly, Penelo turned and looked beside her. A stark naked Vaan snored contentedly under the covers, drooling on the pillow.

As realization dawned, her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she did the first thing that popped into her head. She shrieked.

There was a loud yell and a kick – she wasn't sure who – and a second later, Penelo found herself tumbling off the bed and seeing stars. Her butt made a painful acquaintance with the cold hard floor but she was consoled by the nice yelp of pain Vaan gave as his head collided with the head board. Trembling, Penelo stood up and grasped the sheets tightly around herself.

Vaan ogled at her for a moment, wide eyed and mute, his mouth agape in shock. Penelo stared determinedly back, willing him to say something.

Anything.

Vaan coughed nervously. His gaze dropped and his eyes flitted madly around the room, looking everywhere but directly at her. "Um..G-good morning." he stuttered, gulping audibly.

A strangled noise escaped her throat as she hastily folded her arms across her chest, thoroughly on the verge of having a panic attack.

That was it. No drops of liquor were ever passing through her lips again.


End file.
